Battle Scars
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Brittany has been in the military for 5 years. She makes her return back home after being in a coma for about 4 months after a dangerous mission that went wrong in Afghanistan. When she returns home Brittany finds out that a lot has changed. G!p Brittany.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Battle Scars

Disclaimer: I don't not own Glee, or the characters. Los Angeles, CA is the location of this story not Lima. Everything is made up in this story, including events, etc. William McKinley High School is in LA for this story. Also, Santana is married to Dani in this story (for now).

Brittany has been in the military for 5 years. She makes her return back home after being in a coma for about 4 months after a dangerous mission that went wrong in Afghanistan. When she returns home Brittany finds out that a lot has changed. G!p Brittany.

_4 months later_

Beep Beep Beep. The heart monitor scanning's keep moving and moving. Brittany S. Pierce is now 24 years old has served 5 years in the military. She is currently laying in her hospital bed with a tube in her mouth, a blood pressure monitor on her finger, and an IV in her hand. Beside her is her best male Friend Alan Muhammad. He's one of Brittany's best friends. He's only a year and a half older than her. Alan is holding her hand waiting for her to wake up. Brittany eyes opens slowly. She feels someone's hand in hers and she instantly knows its Alan's hand. She turns her head over to look at him. She squeezes his hand.

"Britt?" Alan looks at her.

"I…" Brittany voice scratches.

"Don't say anything. I'll go get the nurse." Alan goes to get the nurse. Brittany is a bit dizzy. She hears the door open and sees the nurse walking up to her.

"Hey Brittany." Nurse Bush Said. Brittany just lays there looking at her with her chest going up and down as she breathes.

"You okay Brittany?" Alan asks. Brittany stares at him for a second, but nods the best way she can.

"Brittany blink if anything hurts." The brunette told her. Brittany blinks.

"What hurts?" She asks. Brittany lifts up her hand and places it on her leg, her penis, her shoulder, and last but not least her head. "Okay Brittany. You were in a terrible accident. You've got hurt really bad in that accident." Brittany closes her eyes and falls back asleep. She's really tired. Alan and Nurse Bush are watching her sleep.

"She's really tired." Alan says.

"Yeah the medicine we got her on makes her drowsy."

"How's her vitals?"

"Well everything is going smoothly. I'm glad she woke up though. Now we can finally do the rest of the tests."

"Look she's my best friend. I just want you guys to do all that you can for her."

"You have nothing to worry about. Brittany's in great hands and she's real lucky to survive something like this."

"What else did you guys have to do?" Alan worries.

"Brittany had to get surgery. Her leg was deeply cut open, her shoulder had glass though it, her penis was cut from the tip all the way up to her belly button. It was bleeding real badly. It looked more like a knife cut. She had to hit her head real hard in order for it to have been cut open that badly."

"Dammit." Alan has a pool of tears clouding his eyes.

"Hey it's not your fault." She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel like it is."

"Look she's alive. That's all that matters. Now I'm going to get her medication and crutches. Brittany is going to be on them for a while."

"What about her shoulder?"

"Oh yeah her I'm going to wrap her shoulder up as well."

"Thanks for everything."

"Sure." Nurse Bush walks out. Alan looks at his best friend with sympathy. He just looks at the state that she's in. This is his fault. He should have been in the same Humvee with Brittany. Alan just sits there and cries. Brittany hears him crying. She reaches over slowly and grabs his hand. He looks at her.

"B?"

"Why are you crying?" Brittany rasped out as she takes the tube out of her mouth.

"You're in here and not me."

"It's not your fault. It's Rogers. He betrayed us." Brittany says in disgust.

"Fuck Roger." Alan Hisses.

"Everything hurts." Brittany is in pain.

"I know B. I'm sorry." He grabs the water beside her and sticks the straw into her mouth slowly.

"I don't even remember my penis getting cut." She says after drinking her water.

"You were captured Britt. It took us two days to find you before this happened. You were bleeding everywhere. We managed to get you treated in time. We still got to check if could have kids or not."

"Damn. Just my luck." She jokes.

"Hey you can still please the ladies." He smirks.

"I know. It's going to feel weird having a fucking scar on your dick." She tells him.

"I'm sorry B. Roger separated us for a reason. He was jealous on how you were taking over. He wanted you do die."

"If I see him I'll kill him my fucking self."

"B I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"So we're going back to Los Angeles B."

"Hell no Alan. No fucking way mate."

"B I know it's hard, but we have to see everyone." He holds her hand.

"Who Alan? Santana?" Brittany questions.

"Britt you have to face her one way or another. She's the love of your life mate." He tells her truthfully.

"She was the love of my life. All of sudden she tells me in a letter that can't be with me anymore."

"Don't you want to know why she wrote that? Maybe she had a good reason."

"No I don't. Why couldn't she fucking talk to me?" Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"B come on now. Talk to her." Alan wants her to be happy.

"Fine we can go back, but if she talks shit to me it's on."

"Deal."

"When am I getting out of this place?"

"That's up to the nurse."

"Great." Brittany sarcastically says.

"You need to heal". Nurse Bush walks in and smiles. "Hey Brittany."

"Hi."

"So I ran some tests and you are healing. I will prescribe you with pain killers and crutches. You will be in your cast for about a month or 2. Luckily your penis is fine. You can still have kids."

"Thank you. When can I leave?"

"Now if you want. Just sign these papers for your discharge and you're free to go. Alan will take you her to the airport and you will be home in no time."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Be safe Brittany and Alan."

"We will. Thanks doc." Alan says.

"Welcome. See you guys." Nurse Bush walks out.

Alan helps Brittany out of bed and puts her into the wheelchair. He grabs her crutches and head out of the room. Everyone is in the hallway clapping for the two soldiers. A little girl about 4 years old runs up to hug Brittany. Brittany hugs the little girl back. The little girl gives Brittany some flowers and signs her cast.

"Thank you Britty for being a hero." The little girl said.

"You're welcome. What's your name baby?"

"Addison Smith."

"Well Addison it was my pleasure."

"I love you Britty."

"I love you too honey."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too honey."

"Bye Britty. Be safe. You too Alan."

"We will sweetheart." Alan kisses the girls head along with Brittany.

"See you guys." Brittany says.

"Bye Britty." Addison kisses her cheek and watches Brittany leave.

In LA

Santana Lopez is now 24 years old. Santana is now a multi-platinum recording artist. Santana has won 6 Grammy's, 8 billboard, 5 MTV awards, & 3 American music awards. Santana is also an actress. She acts from time to time when she can. Santana is living the good life. She has a 5 year old son. She and Brittany were having problems with their relationship when she was pregnant. Her son Tristian Isaac Lopez Pierce is sitting in her trailer with her coloring in his Transformers book.

"Mami I hungry."

"What do you want Mijo?"

"Pizza and fries."

"Okay baby." Santana orders a pizza and fries for them.

"Where's Auntie Rachie?"

"At work baby."

"Aww I wanna see her."

"I know you do baby."

"Where's Dani?"

"Oh she's on her way."

"I like Dani."

"I'm glad you do baby." Santana new Dani from high school. She, Dani, and Brittany went to school together. Dani came to McKinley her junior year. Brittany and Santana were already dating. Santana and Brittany broke up when they were about to go to college. Santana thinks about the day Brittany left. Santana's trailer opens revealing Rachel.

"Auntie Rachie!" Tristan runs up to her.

"Hi buddy." Rachel is holding him.

"Hey Rachel." Santana perks up.

"Hi San. So what's going on?"

"Oh I'm writing more songs write now."

"So who are you going to feature?"

"Maybe Drake or Eminem."

"Love them both."

"So buddy you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"His stuff is in my car."

"Okay I'll go get it." Rachel leaves the trailer.

"Baby you okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay." The pizza finally came and they both ate. Rachel took Tristian to the fair. Santana went home to her wife Dani and watch a movie with her.

At LAX

Brittany and Alan gets off of the plane. Alan pushes her in her wheelchair.

"So where to Brittany?"

"Let's go to Starbucks. I need a Frappe."

"Awesome." Alan drives to Starbucks. Brittany is looking out the window as they pass by the places they would hangout at. She sees the place where she first asked Santana to be her girlfriend. Brittany looks sad as she thinks about those old times. Alan pulls up and helps Brittany out. Brittany hops into the place on her crutches. They both order.

"So how does it feel to be back home?" Alan asks.

"Weird as fuck. I can't believe I'm home now." She says.

"I know it's weird B. We had to come back here." He tells her truthfully.

"Yeah I know."

"B you okay?"

"Hopefully. I mean I'm only in pain, but my heart still hurts from 5 years ago."

"We'll work it out. Let's just enjoy today."

"Alright." She drinks her frappe.

"Brittany?" Brittany turns around to see who called her. Her eyes widen. _"Oh shit."_ Brittany thought.

"Quinn?"

End of Chapter 1: The Beginning. I don't know shit about the military at all. Should I write a Heya story about Naya or Heather being in the army? Should one of them have a G!p or no? Iove G!p ones, but it's up to you guys. Quinn and Brittany will have a long talk.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Here

Chapter 2: Finally here

"Brittany?"

"Quinn?"

Brittany stands up along with Alan so they can look at the blonde.

"Brittany." Quinn hugs her.

"Hi Q." Brittany hugs back with one hand so she could keep her balance on her crutches.

"Brittany." Quinn repeats with a shaky breath.

"Don't cry Q. Come on." Brittany holds her tighter.

"You're home." Quinn sniffs as she pulls back.

"Yeah I'm home."

"Hey Al." Quinn hugs him as well.

"Hi Q."

"I can't believe this. You guys are finally home."

"Yeah Q we are." Brittany half smiles.

"Britt I know you hate being here in LA right now."

"I do Q. It brings back bad memories that I will have to fucking live with." Brittany tells her.

"Look come over my house. We can talk." Quinn goes to open the door for Britt.

XxXx

"So how was it?" Quinn asks.

"Bullshit. I got hurt real bad Q." Brittany lays her head on a pillow.

"Hurt?! What are kind of hurt are we talking about?" She questions.

"Like scars all over my body type of thing. My shoulder is wrapped up because of the bruises I have and my penis has a scar on it."

"Hold up. A scar? Britt how did you even get a scar on your penis? How is that possible?" Quinn is confused.

"I really don't remember Q and I don't want too. As long as I can still have kids, I don't care."

"I'm sorry B. I really am."

"It's cool Q."

"Do you want to know about her?"

"Santana you mean? No I don't."

"Britt go see her like for real. I think you guys need to work things out."

"Quinn I've been gone for 5 years. She's doesn't want to see me at all."

"How do you know?" Quinn challenges.

"You're right I don't know."

"Go see her B. I'll text you the info."

"Okay fine. So how are you?"

"Awesome."

"That's great Q."

"Puck and I are working out our relationship."

"That's good. You guys look good."

"Thank you B."

"Welcome."

"Why did they release you so early? You're hurt real bad B.

"Well my vitals were fine and shit. I'm healing day by day and I'm happy about it. I mean its all good Q.

"Good. I missed you B."

"I missed you too." Quinn smiles.

"Where's Alan?"

"Oh he went shopping."

"Britt if you see Santana make sure you actually talk to her.

"I know Quinn. I hate to say this, but I do kinda miss her y'know?" Brittany says sadly.

"True love prevails B. Always." Quinn says truthfully.

"Thanks for that."

"Welcome. So why did you leave?"

"Long story."

"I've got enough time honey. Trust me."

"It's a sad story Q."

"B I want to hear it."

"Finally here Q."

"Huh?"

"I'm finally here. Like I'm finally home. No more killing or drills. No more nothing. I feel like I finally got the bad things out of the way." Brittany tells her friend.

"Then tell me everything B." Brittany sits beside her.

"Okay."

Brittany starts to tell Quinn everything about the journey. Quinn is sitting there with tears in her eyes because Brittany and Alan had to go through hell to get back home. Quinn was holding Brittany's hand the whole timed she talked. Quinn felt bad about letting all of this get out of hand. Quinn took Brittany home shortly after they talked for hours.

XxXx

"Mami can we go see Aunty Q?"

"I'll have to call her baby."

"Mami?"

"Yes baby."

"Do I have a daddy?"

Santana is shocked about her son's question. Santana will have to explain that Brittany left them both 5 years ago. Santana is still upset about how everything turned out. She turns to her son and smiles.

"You don't have a daddy. You have another mama baby."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know honey."

"Does she know about me?" He asks with his big blue eyes.

"No. She doesn't know baby."

"But why?" His bottom lip starts to tremble just like Brittany's when she cries.

"Baby don't cry. It's okay. Dani takes care of you right?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry about it. I love you baby."

"I love you too Mami. Lots." Tristian hugs her.

"Wanna go see Uncle Puck at work?"

"Yay I love him."

"Me too baby." Santana heads out of her house.

XxXx

Puck is working on a car in his garage with his best friend Finn. Puck has the most popular garage in LA. Puck is working his ass off for Quinn because he has a second chance to be a father. That's right. Quinn is 4 months pregnant. He's also working because of Santana. Even though Santana is rich he still wants to make sure that his sister is still set. Puck know all about Brittany and Santana's break-up. He was going to kill Brittany if he ever see her again.

"Puck!" Santana yells.

"Hi baby sis." He hugs her.

"Hi uncle Pucky."

"Hey buddy. What's up?"

"Can I hang out with you today?"

"I don't know." Puck taps his chin to pretend to think.

"Pwease uncle? I'll be a big boy."

"Alright little man."

"Yes! Mami he said I could stay." Hey bouncing up and down.

"That's good baby. Go say hi to Finn."

"Okay." He runs to Finn who picks him up.

"So how are you baby sis?"

"Good. Your garage is packed today." She looks around.

"Yeah. It's making me money to be honest. How's everything?"

"Good. I'm going to see Quinn today."

"She hasn't called has she?"

"Who? Brittany?"

"Yes her."

"No Puck. I haven't heard from her in 5 years."

"If I see her she's dead." Puck cracks his knuckles.

"Puck it's okay. Don't hurt her." Santana grabs his hands.

"Fine." He kisses her cheek.

"Take care of him for me."

"I will. Tell Quinn I said hi."

"I will." She leaves the shop.

XxXx

Brittany is sleeping on her couch. She hears the door open and wakes up instantly.

"Sorry B." Alan has groceries in his hands.

"No worries."

"You sleep okay?"

"Yeah."

"How was your talk with Quinn?"

"Good."

"So when are you going to see Santana?" Alan asks setting the groceries on the table.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired as fuck."

"Yeah I know you are. That accident took a lot on you. I'm surprised they actually let you go."

"I was ready to be in my own home. I hate hospitals." Brittany admits.

"I do too. Seeing you in there made me feel sick."

"Yeah, but I'm glad I'm in my own fucking home. I'm starting to feel better, but the pain is still here."

"How's your penis?"

"It's healing slowly. That's what hurts the most. Don't worry Big B will be up and fucking in no time." Brittany jokes.

"You're a fool B. So you want past for dinner?" Alan laughs.

"Yes please. I'm starving."

"Alright well I'll get started on dinner then." Alan starts to cook.

XxXx

The next day Brittany at the park feeling the breeze from the wind and it feels good. She sighs and runs her hand through her hair. Her blue eyes are watching everyone play and talk. She smiles at these twin girls who are dancing to Ariana Grande's Problem. Brittany just giggles. Brittany smiles fade when she gets hit with a ball. She looks to see who hit her with it. She turns to see a little boy with jet black hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

"Sorry army lady."

"That's okay buddy."

"What's your name?"

"Brittany. You?"

"Tristan. You're pretty." He smiles.

"You're handsome. Who are you here with?" Brittany ruffles his hair.

"My mami."

"Oh where is she?"

"She's coming right now."

"Tristian baby I told you not to run off honey."

Brittany eyes widen at the voice she turns away as she recognizes that voice from anywhere. _"Oh fuck."_ Brittany thinks.

"But mami…" He starts off.

"No buts T. I'm sorry ma'am."

"It's cool San." Brittany turns around to look at Santana the best way she can while on her crutches.

"Brittany?" Santana's eyes widen.

"Hi San?" Brittany says.

End of Chapter 2: Finally Here. Brittany finally met her son Tristian (well kind of). She will know about Tristian being her son in like chapter 4 or 5. Dani will finally appear and so will Rachel. Next chapter will be a lot of drama maybe even a fight. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	3. Chapter 3: Drama Pt1

Chapter 3: Drama Pt.1

"Brittany?" Santana's eyes widen.

"Hi San." Brittany looks at her ex.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm back home now. I was in the hospital in South Carolina."

"You were?"

"Yeah. Fancy seeing you again San." Brittany smiles.

"I can't believe you're home."

"Same here." Brittany agrees.

"Britt I thought you were dead."

"Yeah I thought that also."

"Where's Alan?"

"He's in the gun shop." Brittany says.

"Mami can Britty play?" Tristian asks.

"Honey I don't think she can. Look at her leg." Santana points out.

"Oh. Britty when you feel better can you play with me?" He asks with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah buddy. I will." She smiles at him.

"Yay! Mami did you hear that?"

"Yeah baby I did. Honey go play on the playground for a minute. I need to talk to Brittany."

"Okay." He runs over to the playground.

"He's cute S…." Brittany was cut off with a slap to the face.

"Don't. You. Dare." Santana says.

"Why did you fucking slap me?" Britany rubs her jaw.

"Why do you think? You left for 5 fucking years without contacting me. I thought you were dead some fucking where. By the looks of your outfit, I can tell exactly where you went." Santana growls.

"No reason to slap me San. We need to talk San."

"We are and this is all of the talking that we're going to do."

"No. I missed you San, I really did. I'm angry at you."

"Angry at me? For what?"

"A letter you wrote me. Maybe I should have slapped you, but I always told myself that I would never lay a hand on you."

"What letter Britt?" Santana is confused.

"Fuck it. Don't worry about it. I have to go." Brittany is about to leave until she hears a voice.

"Hey baby I got the ice cream." Dani says walking up to them.

"Thanks babe." Santana takes her ice cream.

"Babe?" Brittany questions.

"Brittany?" Dani is shocked.

"Dani."

"What are you doing here?" Dani asks.

"Uh I fucking live here."

"Sorry. It's weird seeing you after 5 years."

"I could say the same."

"So uh how does it feel to be back?" Dani asks.

"Good. Amazing actually. I thought I was going to hate coming home."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

"Baby ready to go?" Dani wraps her arm around Santana's waist.

"Yeah." Santana places her hand on Dani's showing off her wedding ring. Brittany notices it and gets angry.

"So you two got married huh?" Brittany growls.

"Yeah we did. I wasn't going to be single forever Britt." Santana walks away to go get her son.

"Nice going Brittany. Now I see why she hates you." Dani smirks.

"I see you're still the same fucking asshole who was always jealous of us. She might hate me now, but wait until I get better Dani, she's going to be mine again."

"Brittany we've been married for 4 out of the 5 years."

"Yeah. Figures you would go after Santana."

"You lost Brittany and I won." Dani states.

"Yeah for now, even though we've been apart, our love will always be stronger than what you guys have now." Brittany turns around hopping away going to the gun shop.

Dani stands there with an angry face. She's fucking pissed off that Brittany is back in town and trying to get Santana back. Dani wipes the angry look off of her face when Santana starts walking back.

XxXx

Santana is back in her house along with Dani and her son. Tristian went into his room to play with his trucks. Santana is in the kitchen getting something to drink. Dani walks in and sits down at the table.

"Dani you okay?" Santana asks.

"No. Why is she back Santana?"

"Dani I can't control her coming back here."

"She wants you back. You should have heard her talk about her sexual innuendo against you.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"She said she just here to make you feel her inside you again. She said all you love is sex from her. She was talking about how our love is not real because I can't satisfy you." Dani lies.

"Dani are you sure about that? Brittany has never said that."

"Santana, Brittany didn't even want to come home. Maybe it was because of your break-up." Dani states.

"Well our break-up was ugly. She didn't even know I was pregnant."

"That's what I'm saying."

"Well I'll talk to her later. I have to go on set baby." Santana kisses her quickly.

"Okay have fun."

"I will. Tristan let's go baby!" She yells up the stairs.

Tristan runs downstairs and leaves with Santana. Dani waits until she hears the car leave the house to make a call.

"Hey we have a problem." Dani tells that person.

XxXx

Brittany is at home watching TV. She hears a knock, she sighs as she gets up to open the door. She's shocked about who's standing at her doorway. Her anger rises.

"Hello Brittany."

"Puck? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Did Santana send you here?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I know you weren't too fond of me and Santana in high school. So why the fuck are you at my doorstep?"

"Fine I followed you."

"I knew you did. I saw you earlier today Puck. I'm not dumb. I was in the Military for 5 years. I know who's following me and who's not."

"Look I came to tell you need to leave Brittany. I would do it soon."

"Or what Puck?! Brittany yells.

"I would make your life a living hell."

"I wish you would touch her mate." Alan says as he walks up to them.

"Alan you're here too?" Puck questions.

"Yeah I am. Did you actually think Brittany was coming back home alone? I'm always going to be here for her Puck. Now you really should step the fuck off, or I'll make you. Trust me mate you wouldn't want that." Alan spits.

"You stay away from my sister Brittany and my nephew."

"Oh I already saw them today. Tristan is cute. Too bad he has you as an uncle." Brittany growls.

Puck was about to swing at her, but she blocks it upper cutting him in the face, busting his lip open. Puck falls to the ground with blood leaking out of his mouth. He spits on the ground and stands up to look at Brittany.

"Till next time Pierce." Puck walks away.

"You okay?" Alan helps her back into the house and closes the door and locks it.

"Yeah. I saw Dani today too. Santana married her."

"Huh? Why would she marry that bitch? Dani is crazy."

"Thank you. Quinn is the only person happy to see me."

"Brittany why would Puck follow you?"

"Dani maybe or he just wanted to because of what happened between me and Santana."

"I'll set up camera and stuff. Just in case."

"Okay. I'm going to my room." Brittany hops into her room and lays down on her bed and closes her eyes.

XxXx

Puck knocks on Quinn's door. She opens it and lets him in. She sees his face.

"What happened to you?" She asks.

"Nothing." He pours himself a drink and chugs in down.

"What did you say to make Brittany hit you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Puck I know Brittany. I know you said or did something.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Puck you always start shit with her. Even when she made your sister happy, you always started shit with her. Leave her alone Puck and I mean it."

"Quinn my sister cries for weeks because of what happened."

"You think I don't know that? I'm her best friend Puck. You act like she can't take care of herself. Santana is a grown ass woman Puck, let me make her own decisions."

"Not with Pierce and Alan back here." He growls.

"You know how Alan is about Brittany. You fuck with her, you fuck with him. They've been friends ever since they were basically in diapers Puck. He's like a brother to her." Quinn states.

"Quinn does she know about Tristan?"

"No, but Santana better tell her before I do. I should have told her as soon as I saw her." Quinn says truthfully.

"No. She doesn't deserve to know."

"Puck she's my best friend. I don't like how you're talking about her. So if you cannot shut the fuck up about Brittany, you can leave." Quinn tells him.

"Fine. I'll stop."

"Good." Quinn sits on the couch.

"How's the baby?" He sits beside her.

"Good. I'm just tired now."

"Got to sleep Q."

"Yeah." She falls asleep.

XxXx

Rachel is over Santana's house talking to her.

"So you saw Brittany?" The short girl asks.

"Yeah."

"So, how was it?" Rachel questions.

"Weird. It was like seeing a ghost."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"About Tristan. San that's her son." Rachel tells her.

"I know that Rach. I should have told her." She tells her friend.

"You better before Quinn. You know how she is."

"I know. I don't even have her number."

"Call Q."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"What me to take him tonight?"

"Yes. He wants to spend time with Finn."

Okay. I'll call you."

"Thanks Rach."

"Sure."

XxXx

Alan looks over at Brittany's sleeping figure. He finishes up the kitchen. Alan is doing everything that he can to take care of Brittany. He walks over to the couch and puts a blanket over her body. He sits on another couch right across from her. He looks at her and feels tears forming. He thought Brittany was gone. He could never forgive himself if she died. A knock on the door snaps him out of his thoughts. He sees Brittany stir in her position, but she doesn't wake up. He gets up and open the door and his eyes widen.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alan growls.

End of Chapter 3: Drama Pt.1. Who's at the door? Brittana is endgame always remember that guys. The truth will come out later in the chapters. On a scale between 1-30, how many chapters do you guys want? Dani is up to something. Rachel is a big part of this story. When do you guys want flashbacks? Also Santana and Brittany will have sex again, so which chapter do you guys want their sex scene? She will know about Tristan next chapter. Sweet Lady Kisses


	4. Chapter 4: Drama Pt2

Drama Pt. 2

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alan growls.

"I need to see Brittany."

"No Sam. There's no way you're seeing her.

"She's my sister Alan."

"No. She's mine. I've been taking care of Brittany all my life and you haven't done a goddamn thing for her. She's my sister now leave."

"I heard she got hurt. Our mom is really worried."

"Worried? Beside Santana, she's another reason why Brittany left. Susan doesn't give a damn about Brittany. She just wants her money like she always did." Alan says.

"Alan just let me see her please. I need too." Sam begs.

"That's up to her Sam. Goodnight." Alan walks in and closes the door and locks it.

"I'm not talking to him."

"Don't scare me like that." Alan has his hands on his chest.

"Sorry. Who does Sam think he is coming over here? How does he even know that we live here?"

"It was either Dani or Puck. Maybe even Sugar or Harmony. Who knows?"

"Alan I came back for a fresh start, not drama. Santana fucking slapped me and it hurt."

"I feel that same way."

"Sugar Motta Dani's ex-girlfriend and Harmony is Puck's ex. I love to see those bitches again."

"Dani is setting something up B. Why would Sam show up after all of these years?"

"Who knows? Dani is mind controlling Santana. I need to hurry up and heal before she tries some crazy shit."

"Yeah I agree."

"First we need to find out why my brother was here."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Damn."

"Brittany what do you want to do?"

"I really want to run away from this place, but I don't want my enemies to take control of that." She says.

"That's my Brittany right there. Never let your enemies win. That was our motto ever since we were little. We can't let Dani, Puck, or even your own family run you out of here B. It's not right." He tells her.

"I need to see Santana. We need to talk without all of the drama, but judging by the slap she gave I think that's going to be impossible."

"Leave it to me B."

XxXx

Santana is in her trailer going over line for this new action movie she has coming out. She hears a knock and opens the door. He eyes widen.

"Alan?"

"Hey San."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told them that I was an old friend."

"Is Britt with you?" She looks at him.

"No, she's at home resting. So she told me about that slap you gave her." He tells Santana.

"She deserved it Al. You wanted one too?" Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Take your best shot San. I'm not here to argue. I'm here to visit a friend who I have known for a very long time. Besides Brittany and Quinn, you're one of my best friends S."

"So let me guess Quinn saw you first?"

"Always. Quinn will find out anything before anyone else. She's a loyal friend San. She's had our back ever since we were kids. Remember she kick Jessie in the balls because he kept picking on you? I had to break his nose."

"Alan you will always be my best male friend. So please explain to me why Brittany left me. She left me alone. I was so fucking hurt and angry that it all happened."

"San. That's why you guys need to talk about this. No slapping nor yelling. You have a temper and you know that, but Britt almost lost her fucking life over there. What would you do if she did die San? Hmm?" Alan questions her.

"To be honest. I would die myself. We were together for so long and our love was so strong that if one of us got hurt so did the other." Santana tells him.

"Right. You and Brittany have always said that. Talk to her today."

"Okay I'll talk to her Al. You wanna have lunch with me? I missed you."

"Damn right I would. Let's go to this new place that Quinn told us about." Alan leaves with Santana.

XxXx

Brittany hops out of the bathroom. She goes into the living room and sees her front door cracked open. Brittany reaches behind her and pulls out her gun and points it towards the door. She hears footsteps and she is about to shoot until a certain blonde walks through the door. Quinn looks up and screams.

"Britt it's just me!" Quinn hides behind the front door on the otherside.

"Dammit Q! Don't scare me like that!" Brittany puts her gun away.

"Sorry B." She walks back in and closes the door.

"What are you doing here Q?"

"Oh Alan gave me a key just in case. I want to come and see you and make lunch."

"Okay that's cool. Your food is so fucking awesome anyway." Brittany sits down.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asks in concern.

"Okay. It's a lot to deal with. Almost being blown up into fucking pieces."

"Britt please don't think about that."

"How could I not Q? I mean all I do is hop around let my friends treat me like a damn baby! No one knows what it's like to be like this!" Brittany yells.

"Okay shut up! You're right we don't, but Britt I love you like my own sister. Now I might not know what it's like physically to be in the military, but I damn near could. Remember my Uncle Conner was in it. He came home just like you did B. I had to take care of him because his wife wouldn't do it and he felt the same way you did." Quinn tells her friend.

"You're right Q. I'm sorry for yelling it's just it hurts like hell."

"B I know it does. That's why I'm here. Alan is here. I don't trust nobody else besides him to take care of you. I trust Santana, but you two aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"Yeah. Maybe I should go see her."

"Yes. I do agree."

"Sam came by last night."

"Excuse me? Why was he here?" Quinn instantly gets into her HBIC mode.

"He wanted to see me. Thank god Alan answered the door." Brittany sighs out.

"There's no way Sam is going to see you. I won't let that happened." Quinn states.

"Thank you Q. For being here for me."

"Always B."

XxXx

Santana walks into her house and closes the door. She walks into her living room and sees her mother.

"Hi mami."

"Hi Mija. Long day?"

"Yeah. I only shot just a little bit of scenes. We're going to be busy tomorrow."

"That's great honey. So where's my grandson?"

"Oh he's with Alan."

"Alan? Who's that?" Maribel frowns.

Santana takes a deep breath.

"Alan Muhammad."

"You left Tristan with him San?" She goes into panic mode.

"Mom he's one of my best friends. I trust him. Brittany needs to know about him. That's her son."

"Honey Brittany left you for 5 years alone."

"Mom I know, but everyone deserves a second chance. I'm going to go see her today."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let me know. Love you."

"Love you too."

Maribel walks out of the house and gets into her car. She turns to a person sitting in her car.

"We need a plan." That person says.

"You should have told me Brittany was back."

"I thought the letter was enough not to bring her back."

"That letter was enough. Someone didn't try hard enough to kill her while she was over there."

"I know. I'll handle it."

"Good. Now you should go before she comes out here and make sure you take care of Alan. Maribel says.

"Okay I will." Dani gets out of the car and watching Santana's mom drive off.

XxXx

Brittany takes a cab over to Santana's house. She knocks on the door and waits. She hears the door open and she is met with her ex.

"Hi San."

"Hey."

"We need to talk."

"I know. Come on in." Santana steps aside to let her in.

"Nice house." Brittany complements.

"Thanks. You need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Quinn made lunch." Brittany sits on the couch.

"So how do we start this?"

"The letter Santana. You wrote me a letter."

"Britt I swear I have no idea about it. I hate writing letters B. I usually love talking face to face. What did it say?"

"San are you lying to me? Please don't play with my emotions."

"Britt I swear I have no idea. Why would I break up with you? I loved you so much Brittany." Santana says.

"I know. That letter San a lot of things. Hurtful things."

"I'm sorry Britt."

"I wrote you everyday San."

"You did?"

"Yes. I wrote you every single day for the past five years. You never responded to me."

"You wrote me? Brittany I didn't get anything of those letters you wrote me."

"So where's Tristan?"

"Oh he wanted to meet Alan. So he's with him."

"Awesome."

"Britt I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I was pregnant when we broke up. I was going to tell you, but you left me."

"You were what?" Brittany stands up on her crutches.

"Tristan is your son Britt." Santana has tears forming.

"He's my son? San why didn't you tell me about him? I would have stopped myself from leaving."

"Britt I thought you were done with me. You left me alone in the dark B."

"San that's my son. Our beautiful son." Brittany has tears falling down her face.

"Britt I'm sorry."

"Dani has been raising my boy. My boy!" Brittany anger flares about Dani spending time with her son.

"He asked me about having a dad, but I told him that he had another mom."

"How did he feel San?"

"Sad. His lip started to tremble just like your do when you're about to cry."

"Someone should have told me about my son. He's beautiful. I met my son at the park and I didn't even know about it." Brittany sighs.

"Brittany you can see him whenever you want. I thought you were dead for 5 years Britt. That's why I didn't do anything."

"I understand."

"You hate me?"

"No I don't. I hate Dani though and your ass brother."

"What did Puck do?"

Brittany explains to Santana about what happened when Puck showed up at her doorstep. Let's just say that Santana was angry that her brother would go against her wishes. Brittany and Santana also talked about the good time that they had when they were together. Brittany left a few hours later. Santana started to cook for dinner. Santana's mind what at a different place. She needs to know about those letters Brittany wrote her. Santana picks up her phone and calls someone she loves dearly to help her with this.

"Hey I need your help." Santana says.

"End of Chapter 4: Drama Pt. 2. Who is Santana talking to? There will be a fight in the next chapter. Better you guys didn't expect Santana's mom huh? Tristan will finally spend time with Brittany. Alan will visit a certain someone next chapter. Next chapter will be even longer. They will be explained later. Sugar and Harmony will make an appearance soon and so will Brittany's mom. Rachel will be in the next chapter. Mike, Kurt, Blaine, & Tina will finally appear in next chapter also. Mercedes and Marley will appear soon in the story. Santana will find out about the letters also. Brittany's past will be explained. There is a whole lot to come let's just say that.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Down to Business

Chapter 5: Getting down to Business

Santana sets the phone down after talking to one of her friends. She lays on the couch and just thinks. She needs to know about these letters Brittany is talking about. She had no idea Brittany wrote her and she feels guilty that someone would read them or destroy them. Santana just lays there until she falls asleep.

XxXx

Brittany is in her kitchen cooking lunch while listening to Logic's new album _Under Pressure_. Brittany is nodding her head to the song she is currently listen too. Brittany loves rap especially real artists who songs that have meaning. Brittany continues to cook. Her front door opens and closes. She turns the music off.

"Hey Britt." Alan greets his best friend.

"Hi Al. You hungry?"

"Yeah. So how did it go with Santana?"

"She doesn't know about the letter I sent her. She also told me that Tristan was my son." Brittany smiles.

"What's got you so happy?" Alan already knows her answer.

"I have a son Al. A beautiful son. He's just perfect and I love him. I hate that Dani has been around my boy."

"Yeah me too. Santana let me hangout with him yesterday. I mean she told me about him. Is that okay if I spend time with him?"

"Alan you're like my big brother. Of course you can. I want you guys to bond. Why would you think that I wouldn't?

"I don't know B. I'm sorry." Alan starts to eat.

"It's cool. So where were you this morning?"

"Oh I was talking to one of our old friends. She's going to help us figure out why Roger betrayed us."

"Really?' Brittany takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah. She's got a little info for us."

"Cool. Look I'm going to go see Santana today. She's going to let me spend time with my boy."

"Excited?"

"Hell yes. I can't wait to tell him about me."

"Britt when you get better what are you going to do?"

"Open a dance studio. Before we went away that's all I did. I want to teach my son what I learned growing up here."

"That's a good idea B. Maybe we can look for a mortgaged place and see if it's for sale."

"Yeah good idea. Let's do that today." Brittany finishes her lunch.

"So uh how did it feel talking to Santana?" He asks.

"Weird as fuck. I still love Santana. I can't get over the fact that she married Dani."

"Does she know about the ring?" Alan raises an eyebrow.

"No. Maybe if I ask her out, I'll get chance to tell her." Brittany places their plates into the sink.

"Well hurry it up love. Oh come downtown. I'll text you the time." Alan stands up.

"Okay. Where are you going?"

"Oh I'm going to find a job somewhere."

"Good luck soldier." Brittany winks.

"You too soldier" Alan kisses her cheek.

"Make sure you text me."

"I will. I love you B."

"Love you too Al." Brittany hears the door close. She gets ready to go to the studio to see Santana her son.

XxXx

"Good job Santana. This album is going to be awesome." Her producer Nick says.

"Thanks Nick." She walks out of the booth.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Oh I was wondering if we could call a special guest."

"Okay. Who?"

"Logic. I love his style and lyrics. He can rap his ass off. I want to make a song about me growing up here in LA and the struggle I had to go through."

"Yeah that sounds good Santana. Are you going to rap?"

"Yeah maybe a little. I want to feature Nicki Minaj, G-Eazy, Snow tha product and Selena Gomez later."

"Wow San. We can do that." He nods his head in approval.

"Good deal. I want to do one more song today."

"Okay. Let's take a 35 minute brake." Nick stands up.

"Okay. Tristan baby?"

"I'm here mami. How did it go?"

"Great baby."

"Yay! I can't wait to hear it. Can I get on a track?"

"You have to ask Nick."

"Nick? Can I?" He pouts.

"Yeah sure little man. We'll do it tomorrow."

"Yes!" Tristan cheers.

"Well I gotta go call my wife." Nick walks out pulling out his phone.

"Honey let's go to the lobby. Someone is here to see you."

"Okay." He grabs her hand walking to the front. He sees Brittany sitting down reading a magazine.

"Brittany wants to hangout."

"Britty!" Tristan runs to her.

"Hey champ." Brittany picks him up, but slightly winces because of her shoulder. She ignores the pain she's feeling because it's all worth it for her son.

"Hi Britt." Santana greets.

"Hi San. You look mighty fine today." Brittany checks her out.

"Britt thank you, but you can't check me out." Santana says.

"Says who? That ring on your finger? That's not going to stop me San. If Dani has a problem with me checking you out, she can come and do something about it. Just to let you know her face will be broken." Brittany tells her as she holds her son.

"Britt don't hurt her. Thank you for the compliment."

"That's better. You're welcome." Brittany smiles.

"So where are you guys going?"

"Oh I'm taking him to Fun City. We can play a lot of games and stuff."

"Britt be careful going out there. Can you just take him Chuck E. Cheese?'

"San that place is for people who loves rats. Besides Tristan is way to cool for that. Aren't you?"

"Yeah mami. Pwease can we go to Fun city?"

"Tristan I don't know baby." Santana is unsure about it.

"Yeah mami pwease." Brittany pouts along with her son.

"Ugh! Fine, but you call me as soon as you guys get done." Santana crosses her arms pouting.

"Gets her everytime T." She high-fives him.

"Britt that's funny."

"Okay San. Look I promise I'll take care of him. I'm healing faster anyway."

"I see that you came without your crutches." Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I can't have fun with them around. So I took a chance. My shoulder has to stay wrapped up and my cast on my arm has to stay on for a month or 2."

"Well feel Better B. I have to get back to recording. I love you Tristan."

"Love you too mami. Let's go have fun Britty."

"I'll call you San."

"Okay. Bye." She waves at them and walks back into the studio.

Little did they know someone was watching them. This person goes out to their car and follows Brittany to fun city.

XxXx

Alan is walks into a huge building. Alan loves Taekwondo. So he decides to be a teacher for it. He loves kids so he thought it would be a good idea. He walks up to a lady who had her back turned writing in a book.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"Just one second." She continues to log in some names.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay how may I..., Alan?"

"Tina? What are you doing here?"

"Oh my god Alan." Tina has her hands over her mouth with tears forming.

"Tina, are you…Hmmph."

"Thank god." Tina cries while hugging him.

"Hi Tina." Alan hugs back.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too." He pulls a way.

"When did you get back?"

"Like a few weeks ago." Alan puts his hands into his pockets.

"Where's Brittany?"

"She's alive Tina. Don't worry. She was hurt real bad though."

"I'm just glad you two are back home safe. Thanks for the letters Al."

"Sure thing. Tina I need a job. You think you could help me?"

"Sure. We had a teacher who just got fired. So there's a spot open for you."

"Do you do the interviews?"

"Yeah. You got the job Al. I'm not going to let a friend go out like this." She winks at him.

"Thanks T. Look can I start tomorrow? I have some more business to take care of."

"Sure come by tomorrow around 9 a.m. classes starts at 10."

"Okay. Thanks T." He kisses her head and leaves.

XxXx

Brittany and Tristan had a blast at Fun city. Tristan has like 3 action figures and an autograph picture from Beyonce. Brittany is buying them some cotton candy. She hands him his sugar. They continue to walk until they see and bench and they sit down.

"You have fun?" She looks down at her son.

"Yes best day ever. Thank you Britty." Tristan lays on her.

"Sure thing buddy."

"Do you like my mami?" He looks up at her.

"It's more love than Like T."

"Wow really?" His face lights up.

"Yeah. Back then your mom and I used to date."

"What happened?"

"A lot. A huge mistake that shouldn't have happened." Brittany says sadly.

"Oh Britt don't be sad. True love always comes to good people." He smiles.

"Who taught you that?"

"Auntie Quinn."

"Of course. Quinn always has a way with words."

"Britty do you know my other mama?"

"Yeah I do." She tells him.

"Where is she?" He wants to know.

"Closer to you than you think buddy." She holds his hand.

"Why did she leave us?" His eyes fills with tears.

"A letter. She left because of a dumb letter than was written. The letter said some things and she took it to heart and left." She explains.

"Do she still love me?"

"With all of her heart." Brittany eyes start to water.

"Good. I love her too, even though I haven't seen her yet." He cuddles into Brittany.

Brittany tears finally falls. Tristan loves her and she's happy about that. Her son is so forgiving and he's just the perfect little thing in her life right now. Brittany finally has a part of her that's happy and she feels good about it. After spending another hour at Fun city. Brittany calls Santana letting her know that she's own her way to drop Tristan off.

XxXx

Santana walks into her house. She hears noises coming from her kitchen. She takes the bat that's on the side of the door and holds it above her head. She walks into the kitchen ready to swing until she sees a tall blonde in her kitchen. She sighs and puts the bat down.

"Sue. What are you doing?"

"Oh. I was making coffee. Dani let me in."

"Thanks for coming."

"Sure. So what do you need help with?"

"Brittany."

"Pierce? She's back home?"

"Yeah. She told me about some letters than she wrote and a letter that she received, but I don't know anything about them."

"That's odd. Brittany wrote everybody from Glee. Even Puck. How come you didn't get any of them?"

"That's what I need to know. Everybody else has gotten letters except me. I need to find out about them." She tells Sue.

"Alright. I'll stay in a hotel or something until I can figure this out. Where's Tristan?"

"He's with Britt."

"Really? That's great. He needs to know who she is."

"Yeah I know. Let's go something to Eat. I'll text Brittany to let her know where we are."

"Sounds good."

XxXx

Rachel walks into a secret place. She opens the door and finds Dani, Puck, and Maribel sitting on the couch.

"So did you do it?" Puck asks.

"Yeah I did. Brittany and Tristan went to Fun City. I saw them at Santana's studio." Rachel tells them.

"Good job. Now all we have to do is get rid of Alan. He's a real big problem." Dani says.

"I know. We already pulled a stunt by bringing Sam into the picture. We need him to watch Brittany and see what she's up too." Maribel explains.

"Look I have an idea, we have to trick Alan. Maybe if we bring back someone from his past he would actually leave LA." Dani says.

"Okay. How are going to do that?" Puck asks.

"Look, Alan doesn't have a real good relationship with his father. Maybe if we bring him back everything will go as planned." Dani stands up.

"Rachel call him. Let's get everything out on the table." Maribel says.

"Hey I'll throw a BBQ party at my house. Let's do everything come out then." Puck says.

"Good idea. Let's get everything planned out." Maribel goes out of the house.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rachel asks.

"Rachel you got yourself into this mess. So make the fucking call now." Dani demands.

"To be honest. You guys are doing this for the wrong reasons." Rachel makes the call while walking out.

"I'm going to call Quinn."

"Don't let her know about this." Dani states.

"I can keep it a secret Dani. I'll do anything to keep Pierce away from my sister." Puck walks out calling Quinn.

"Yeah let's hope so Lopez." Dani says to herself.

XxXx

"Mami!" Tristan runs to Santana.

"Hey honey." She picks him up.

"We had so much fun." He says excitedly.

"That's good baby. Thank you Britt."

"Sure. Anytime. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Just living the life."

"Yeah. San I wanna ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Would like to hangout sometime? You know as friends?" Britt asks hopefully.

"Britt I don't know about that." Santana is unsure.

"San I won't bite. You've known me all of your life. You know how I feel about you San. I won't do anything you won't like. I won't ruin your marriage." Brittany sighs.

"Just as friends?"

"Just as friends."

"Okay. I'll go."

"Thanks. That's all I want. I miss you San. I know that I've been a dick for 5 years about not contacting you, but I really need to know about that day San."

"Britt we both do. Someone fucked with our relationship B."

"Mami bad word."

"Sorry baby. Someone messed with us B."

"I know. Look I have to go meet Alan."

"Okay. Call me later."

"I will. Bye T."

"No don't go Britty." He reaches out for her.

"I have to go see Alan buddy." She takes him.

"Will you come back?" He looks at her.

"How about tomorrow? We will go to the park with Uncle Alan."

"Yes! I love him. Mami can I go?" He turns to Santana.

"Sure baby." Santana agrees.

"Yay! I can't wait. Bye Britty." He kisses her cheek.

"Bye buddy." She hands him over to Santana.

"Thanks again Britt." She smiles at her.

"You're welcome." Brittany gets into her car and drives to meet Alan.

"Let's home home baby." Santana gets into her car and goes home.

XxXx

Tina is currently at home rocking her baby girl to sleep. Mike walks in the house.

"Hey baby." He pecks her lips.

"Hi Mike."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I saw Alan today."

"You did? Was Britt there too?" Mike wants to know.

"No, but she is Alive Mike."

"Where is she Tina? I have to see her." Mike has tears forming.

"Mike honey. What's wrong?" She lays Alissa down in her crib.

"Brittany. I missed her so much Tina. She's been gone for five years. All those letters she sent to us have been nerve wrecking because I thought she was gone. Alan too." Mike's tears finally feel.

"I know Mike. Trust me. I know how you feel. We didn't say good-bye to them Mike. Maybe Brittany had a good reason." Tina says.

"No. Someone pushed Brittany and Alan away Tina. Brittany and Alan wouldn't have even had gone if something bad happened. Something happened that day and I want to know what. Brittany just doesn't leave like that."

"That's true." She says.

"Look let's go over Quinn's tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's go eat dinner." Tina takes him to the kitchen.

XxXx

"I feel so guilty!" Rachel exclaims.

"Rachel what happened?" Kurt asks.

"A lot Kurt. All I wanted was to make things right. Dani took it offensively. She's been in love with Santana for a long time Kurt." Rachel drinks her beer.

"Why are you drinking?" Blaine asks while walking in the kitchen.

"You try hurting the people you care about Blaine." Rachel spits.

"Sorry Rachel." He put his hands up in defense.

"No, I am. Blaine I'm so fucking stupid. I basically have to run Brittany and Alan out of LA. Dani gets her happy ending and so does Puck and that's not right."

"Rachel did Dani threaten you?" Kurt asks.

"No. I was forced to Kurt. Dani pretty much has power over me. The person I really can't believe is Puck. We've been friends for years. Why would he do this to Santana?" Rachel scrunches up her face.

"Puck is a dick Rachel. He always has been." Blaine says with disgust.

"I don't know what to do." Rachel puts her hands over her face.

"Tell them the truth before someone gets hurt Rach." Kurt tells her.

"How? What am I going to do if they find out that I'm doing these things to them because three people aren't satisfied with Santana's relationship with Brittany?" Rachel asks.

"Rachel you still have to tell Santana or at least Quinn. You know she's going to find out anyway. You know how Quinn is about Brittany and Santana." The gel boy says.

"Good point. Quinn is going to fucking kill me." Rachel groans.

"Oh yeah. So when do you want to plan your funeral?" Kurt asks.

"Not funny Kurt!" Rachel glares at him.

"I'm not being funny Rachel. Quinn is actually going to hurt you and you better hope Britt won't do worse Rach. She was in the army. She could kill you and leave no trace."

"I'm in some deep shit."

"You think!" Kurt and Blaine both said.

"I'm going to tell Quinn." Rachel sighs.

"Good. Now let's go watch a movie." Blaine walks into the living room with Kurt.

"Fuck." Rachel says to herself.

XxXx

Brittany gets out of her car and walks into a tall building. She follows the directions Alan sent her. Brittany opens the door and sees Alan working on something.

"Hey Al." Brittany walks in closing the door.

"Hey B." He stands up.

"Who place is this?" Brittany frowns.

"It's mine." A person says.

"Holly?" Brittany eyes widen.

"Hi Britt."

"What the fuck? I haven't seen you in years."

"I know. I just came back a month ago. Alan told me you were hurt."

"Yeah. So what's going down guys?"

"Well, we need to find out why Roger did what he did. The only way to that is to research his history. You know to see if he hand any types of disorders." Alan writes some notes down.

"Brittany this shouldn't have happened to you. Someone had to pay Roger or threaten him to do this. Roger was a good kid growing up. This is something that I don't understand." Holly says.

"That's true." Brittany agrees.

"Okay so we're in work girls. We have to start with his story first. I'm going to hack into the database about his medical records and shit." Alan starts to type.

"Okay so what do you want me to do?" Brittany asks.

"Are you seeing Santana again?" Holly asks.

"Yeah. I mean we do have a son together."

"Good. You stay close to her Brittany. I don't care if you have to stalk her. Santana could be next B or your son." Holly states.

"Okay. Look I'll go over there right now. I'm going to go check on them." Brittany grabs her keys.

"We'll be here B." Alan says looking at her.

"Okay. Love you." Brittany leaves.

"Alan what about the letter?"

"Oh that's the first thing that we're going to have to find out. Someone did this, but I don't know who."

"Okay so who hated Brittany?"

"Puck, Dani, maybe Jessie St. James. Shit I really don't know. Sam came back the other night."

"Wait her brother? What the hell is going on?" Holly gets angry.

"A lot. Sam hasn't spoken to Brittany ever since that bullshit went down between their parents. That was bad. The whole school knew about it. That's why Britt stayed with me for a long time." Alan says.

"Al, we have to make sure she stays safe because whoever wanted Brittany dead has the upper hand to kill her for real this time. Santana, Quinn, even her son is in danger. I could be and even you."

"I know, but I wasn't in that Humvee for a reason Holly. Someone really wanted Britt dead. Brittany was supposed to be with me, but someone changed the chart."

"No one knew who did it?"

"Nope." He says popping the p.

"Fuck. Let's get down to business." Holly starts typing on her computer.

"I can't wait to find this dickhead."

"I agree with you." Holly continues to type.

XxXx

Brittany pulls up at Santana house. She gets out and knocks on the door. She turns looks around she hears the door open.

"What do you want?" Dani asks.

"Where's Santana?" The tall blonde asks.

"In the kitchen. Why?" Dani is curious.

"Move aside Dani."

"Tell what you want first."

"Okay." Brittany pushes Dani out of the way and walks into the kitchen.

"Dani who's at the door?" Santana semi yells.

"It's me San."

"Britt? What are you doing here?" Santana turns around.

"Oh. I came to check up on you and Tristan." Brittany says.

"That's sweet B. Tristan Brittany is down here!" Santana yells up the stairs.

They hear footsteps. Tristan comes running down the steps at full speed.

"Britty!" Tristan hugs her legs.

"Hey bud." She ruffles his hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. That okay?"

"Yes."

"You doing okay bud?" She looks down at him.

"Yes. I can't to see you tomorrow." He perks up.

"Hey San. Can he stay with me tonight?" Brittany looks at the Latina.

"Yeah he can. He needs some more time with you." Santana smiles.

"Babe are you sure about that?" Dani asks.

"Yes Dani. I trust Brittany." Santana says honestly.

"I don't. That's my son." Dani smirks.

"Dani!" Santana yells.

"No bitch. He's my son. My DNA you're just for back up." Brittany growls.

"Tristan baby go upstairs okay."

"Okay." He runs up the step getting away from the drama.

"Guys calm down please. Tristan doesn't need this in his life." Santana says calmly.

"You were gone 5 years." Dani states.

"So I can't believe you're still here Dani. Don't worry about me." Brittany is real close to hitting her.

"Santana you dated this slut for so long. No wonder why you left. Couldn't take time pleasing her Brittany?" Dani smirks.

"That's it!" Brittany punches Dani in her face. The two girls began to fight. Dani didn't know who she was fucking with. Brittany was on top of her doing major damage to her face and she didn't care. Dani was trying to block as much as she could. Dani finally punch Brittany back making the girl fall off of her. Brittany take it like a champ. Dani is leaning up against the counter trying to catch her breath. Brittany runs to attack her but Dani spears her knocking her down throwing some of her punches in.

"Guys stop it!" Santana screams.

They ignore her and continue to fight. Brittany picks Dani up and body slams her through Santana's table. Brittany backs off and watches the other blonde get back up slowly. Dani and Brittany were about to fight some more until Santana step in front of them.

"I said stop!" She yells.

"She started it!" Brittany says.

"So! Stop it! You two are too old for this shit!"

"Baby look.."

"Stop. Go clean up Dani."

"Okay." Dani walks upstairs to clean up.

"Brittany what the fuck?"

"San don't start. She said all of those things to me." Brittany points out.

"Britt be the bigger person. What happened to you?" Santana frowns.

"What happened? Look at me San. You know exactly what happened." Brittany looks at her.

"Brittany you can't just fight her. She could press charges." Santana tells her ex.

"And? Let her. I'll kick her ass again." Brittany smirks.

"I'm sorry B."

"Why are you sorry?" The blonde asks.

"All of this drama. It's my fault."

"No it's not S." Brittany strokes her cheek.

"Britt don't." Santana tries to ignore the warm feeling.

"Don't what?' Brittany steps closer making their faces incredibly close.

"We can't do this." Santana bites her lip.

"You want to. I know it." Brittany leans in to kiss Santana, but the jump apart when they hear the door slam. Dani comes walking back downstairs.

"Everything okay?" Dani asks her wife.

"Yeah. Tristan!" She yells for her son.

"Coming!" He runs down with his Spiderman backpack on and his action figures in his arms.

"Be good baby. She kisses his head.

"I will. Come on Britty." He reaches up to her.

"Sorry about this San." She picks him up and walks to the door.

"Britt don't sweat it. Take care of him."

"That's why I'm here." Brittany kisses her cheek and leaves her house.

"Fuck." Santana closes the door and looks at Dani who is fuming.

"So you still love her?" The shorter girl asks.

"I'm not talking about this Dani. You're sleeping on the couch." Santana walks upstairs and slams her room door shut and locks it.

"Son of bitch." Dani takes her phone out and texts Puck. She lays down on the couch thinking on how to get rid of Brittany for good until she falls asleep. Dani was sleeping so hard she didn't hear her phone chime.

"_The plan is on." – P_

End of Chapter 5: Getting down to business. Was it good guys? A lot more coming up. Santana and Brittany will finally have some time alone without Dani. How cute is Tristan? I will do a flashback soon guys. Holly is a big part of Alan and Brittany's life. What do you guys think of Rachel right now? Mike will finally see Brittany next chapter. Mercedes will show up soon with Marley. Finn and Brittany will finally talk to each other. Who do you guys think wrote the letter and who tried to kill Brittany in Afghanistan? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	6. Chapter 6: Often

Chapter 6: Often

Brittany is in the kitchen cooking herself some lunch. She's singing one of her favorite songs by Jamie Foxx.

They say I had it bad.  
>Addicted to what we had.<br>Heart rate's slow fading fast.  
>Vitals low might not last.<br>Strapped down while sirens ring.  
>Holding on trying to breathe<br>Not like this I can't leave.  
>Look what you've done to me.<p>

I've overdose overdose overdose on you.  
>They said I've overdose overdose overdose on you.<br>Cause I want you close. I need you the most.  
>Without you im just through.<br>So I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

Brittany is too caught up into singing that she didn't even noticed that Santana is there listening to her.

Rushing me switching lanes.  
>Ivs going through my veins.<br>Blood tests say no cocaine.  
>They don't know you're the blame.<br>Cause your deep inside of me.  
>So this is goodbye to me.<br>But with you I'll die happily.  
>One more hit I'll be free.<p>

Cause I've overdose overdose overdose on you.  
>They said I've overdose overdose overdose on you.<br>Cause I want you close. I need you the most.  
>Without you im just through.<br>So I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

Brittany is sing her heart out to this song. This will always be one of her favorite. Santana just watches with amusement. She thinks Brittany still has it in her.

Cause I know that you would kill me.  
>Cause im sweatin, tweakin, feenin.<br>Never been so high.  
>But damn I love this feeling.<br>Cause im achin, breakin, shakin.  
>Will I make it through the night.<br>And now my body is cold.  
>Im losing, cause I was abusing it. Oh no<br>Can't nobody help, I did it to myself.  
>And I swear I'll do it again and again.<p>

I've overdose overdose overdose on you.  
>They said I've overdose overdose overdose on you.<br>Cause I want you close. I need you the most.  
>Without you im just through.<br>Cause I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

Brittany cuts off her ipod. She turns her stove off and turns around. Her eyes widen.

"Uh Hey San." She rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"Hi Brittany." Santana greets.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Ever since the song pretty much started." Santana smiles.

"Oh."

"Where's Tristan?"

"Oh Alan took him out. He wanted to spend time with him."

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh. Alan gave me a copy of your house key. Is that okay? I mean I'll give it back if you want me too."

"No it's cool. Just in case you need somewhere to stay. Uh you want some lunch?" The soldier asks.

"I had some already. So you can still sing huh?" Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah a little, but not as good as you though."

"Britt was that song about me?"

"No. I promise it wasn't. Jamie Foxx is one of my favorites. Remember we did Blame it on the alcohol in school?"

"Yes, I remember. We were so wasted still." Santana giggles.

"Can we talk about our almost kiss?"

"Britt that can happen again."

"San look at me." Brittany walks closer to her ex.

"Yes?" Santana looks into those deep blue eyes she was once in love with.

"You wanted it to happen San. Didn't you?"

"No." Santana lies.

"San, be honest with me." Brittany holds her waist.

"Yes. I did." Santana looks down.

Brittany lifts up her chin with her finger. She strokes Santana's cheek with both of her hands.

"I want you so bad San. I want to feel you again."

"Britt we can't. I'm married."

"So?" Brittany shrugs.

"Can we just hang out for a bit?"

"Yeah. Let me get dressed."

"O-okay." Santana gulps as she she's Brittany cock poking through her sweats.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be in the living room." Santana almost runs into the wall.

"She's something else." Brittany says to herself as she starts to eat.

…..

"So how's the whole singing thing?" Brittany asks.

"It's going great. Tristan really loves being in the studio with me."

"Hey, he's our son. He's going to enjoy those things." Brittany says as they walk through the park.

"Yeah. So how are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm trying to open up a dance studio." Brittany smiles.

"That's great B."

"San why did you marry Dani?" Brittany asks as they sit down on a bench.

"You were gone and she was there. We went out one night and the rest is history."

"You know you're my only love San." Brittany looks deep into those mocha eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" Santana frowns.

"I still love you Santana. You can't stop my heart from pumping blood full of love for you."

"What did the letter say?"

"How you regret meeting me and that you never want to see my stupid face again. It said that I didn't belong with you and that we weren't destined to be together." Brittany exhales sharply.

"Britt who wrote that?"

"I don't know. Whoever did it, will pay. My fists will meet their face."

"Violence is not the answer."

"I know, but whoever did this tore us apart. Our love was so special San." Brittany says.

"I know. I missed you B." Santana cuddles into her.

"I missed you too S." Brittany wraps her good arm around Santana.

"Did you hate me?" Santana asks.

"To be honest at first I thought I was going too, but after everything that has happened ever since I've gotten back, I now understand everything."

"Make sense."

"Don't you have to go to the studio?"

"Shit! Thank you for reminding me B." Santana gets up and kisses her cheek.

"Have a good day San."

"You too B." Santana runs to her car heading to the studio.

Brittany turns around because she feels someone watching her. She looks around and doesn't see anyone. Brittany sighs and stands up. She walks to her car. She has to go grocery shopping. Brittany goes to the local food store. She gets a call.

"Hello?" She says when she picks up.

"_Hey B. Where are you?" Alan asks._

"Oh. I'm at the food store. I'm getting our coconut drinks."

"_Wait they have those at the store?"_

"Yep. Shocked me too. You need anything?"

"_Britt make sure you come straight home after you're done."_

"Alan? What's going on?"

"_Someone just leaked pictures of you and Santana at the park this morning._

"What?!" Brittany screeches causing heads to turn towards her.

"_B it's bad. Now everyone thinks she's cheating on Dani with you." _

"I'm on my way."

"_Wait. Don't forget our drinks."_

"Fine I will." Brittany rolls her eyes.

"_Don't roll your eyes Missy."_

"How did you know that?"

"_That's something you will never find out. Love you."_

"Love you too." Brittany hangs up. She walks towards the juice aisle. She reaches to grab the last coconut juice until her hand collides with someone else's.

"Hey I saw it first." A stranger says.

"Tough luck! Now let me have it punk."

"Fuck off lady."

"Look you broke ass Bradley Cooper. If you don't walk away. My knee will be introduced to your nuts." Brittany says.

"I'd like to see you try lady." The man challenges.

"Okay." Brittany did what she said.

"You bitch!" The man screams as he holds his nuts.

"Thanks. You're wife doesn't think that." Brittany walks away with a smile. She checks out and drives home.

….

Mike and Tina are at Quinn house drinking tea.

"You guys okay?" Quinn asks.

"Quinn did Brittany tell you anything?" Mike asks.

"No. Brittany is private about her life. I won't push her until she's ready."

"I need to know Q. They pushed my best friend away." Mike wants to cry again.

"Mike baby don't cry again." Tina rubs his back.

"I-I c-can't T-Tina." Mike is full on crying now.

"Mike grab your things.' Quinn said as she grabs her keys.

"Where are we going?" He looks at Quinn.

"To see Brittany. Come on you too Tina."

"Okay." Tina and Mike follow Quinn out.

….

"Ah. Whoo I love coconut juice." Alan feels refreshed.

"I literally kicked a man in his nuts for it." Brittany laughs.

"Good. No one messes with coconut juice like ever." Alan states.

"You are something else." Brittany shakes her head.

"So who you think took the pictures?" Alan asks.

"I don't know. Santana is not the cheating type."

"I know. So now what?"

"I have no idea brother."

Knock Knock Knock

"You expecting someone?" Alan asks as he walks to the door.

"Nope." Brittany says from the couch.

"Holy shit!"

"What?" Brittany rushes over to the door and sees Mike.

"B-B-Brittany?" Mike stutters out.

"Mike?"

"Brittany!" Mike hugs her while crying.

"It's okay Mike." Brittany tears fall.

"I thought you were gone." Mike sniffs.

"Me too buddy."

"Don't leave again. Please." Mike begs as he still clings onto her.

"I won't. That's a promise." Brittany looks over his shoulder and sees Alan, Quinn and Tina with teary eyes.

"I'm glad your home." Mike says as he pulls away.

"Me too. And who is this little cutie?"

"This is our daughter Hailey Chang."

"She's a cutie. Good job bro." Alan high fives him.

"You guys want to go out to Ruby Tuesday?" Tina asks.

"Yeah!" Mike and Brittany both run out of the apartment.

"They still love that damn place." Quinn shakes her head and walks out of the house.

"Come on T." Alan walks out with her locking the door.

….

"Mami is Britty my mama?" Tristan looks at her.

"Yeah baby she is." Santana tells him the truth.

"Can we go see her?" He asks with his pout.

"Let me call her." Santana calls Brittany.

"_Hello?"_

"Britt. Tristan wants to see you."

"_Oh. Come to Ruby Tuesday. We can all eat together. Alan, Quinn, Mike & Tina are with me."_

"Okay sounds good."

"_Okay see you in a bit."_

"Okay. Bye." Santana hangs up.

"Well where's mama?"

"Ruby Tuesday."

"Yes! Let's go eat mami." Tristan jumps up and down.

"Okay baby let's go." Santana grabs her keys and locks her door when they head out.

….

"Hey I left my wallet. I'll be back." Brittany walks out to the car to get her wallet.

"Brittany?"

"Finn?"

"Hi. It's good to see you." Finn hugs her

"Same here." Brittany hugs back.

"How are you?" Finn asks.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay." Finn says.

"That's good." Brittany nods.

"So uh you okay?" Finn asks.

"Yeah. I'm still a little banged up, but it'll pass." Brittany shrugs it off.

"I'm glad you're home." Finn smiles.

"Me too." Brittany winks.

"Can we hang out sometime?" The taller boy asks.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Cool. Can't wait." Finn looks down.

"Finn you wanna come eat with us?"

"Sure." He raises his head back up with a smile on his face.

"You were waiting for me to ask?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"I thought me and you weren't on good terms." He stick one hand in his pocket.

"Finn I have nothing against you." Brittany grabs his hand.

"Thanks Britt."

"Come on. Let's go have fun." She grabs her wallet from her car, locks it back and walks back in with Finn.

"There you are. Finn?" Quinn quirks a brow."

"Hey Q. Can I join?"

"Yeah come on. Britt, San and Tristan are here."

"Awesome. Hey buddy." Brittany says when she walks up to them.

"Hi mama." Tristan hugs her.

"Hey San."

"Hi B." Santana smiles at her.

They both stare at each other for a minute.

"Fishy Fishy." Alan sings from the commercial.

"Shut up Al." They all said except for Tristan.

"What I love that part." Alan pouts.

"Let's all have fun guys." Mike sits down along with everyone.

"So I wonder what I want." Quinn says when she looks over the variety of food.

"Quinn just get the double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon. You love that." Brittany tells her friend with a chuckle.

"Good idea." Quinn agrees.

"Hey son. What do you want?" Brittany asks.

"What are you getting?"

"Uh maybe the Smokehouse bacon ranch burger."

"I want that too." Tristan lays on Brittany's side.

"Honey are you sure? That's a big burger." Santana says.

"Mami, I'm a man. I can take it." Tristan flexes his muscles.

"Okay then my big man." Santana laughs as she kisses his head.

Everyone order there food and wait. They're all talking about old time from high school. Like how Brittany, Mike and Alan played a prank on Figgins. Like how they switch his office chair to an electric one with tacks in it. Figgins couldn't walk for about 2 weeks. All of a sudden they hear a sound of a familiar voice that makes their anger rise.

"Brittany?"

"Mom." Brittany growls.

End of Chapter 6: Often. Uh-oh Trouble. Brittany and her mom will finally have their fallout. Which chapter do you guys want Rachel to tell the truth in? Also which Chapter do you guys wants Santana and Brittany to have sex again? Sam will return next Chapter. Marley and Mercedes will finally appear in chapter 7. Who else do you guys want in the Story? By the way guys I'm going to be in Atlanta for 3 days so I won't have a computer with me. I'll update this story when I get back and Ready or Not. Sweet Lady Kisses


	7. Chapter 7: Once Again

Chapter 7: Once Again

Warning Smut in this Chapter. You guys will not have to wait any longer.

"Brittany?"

"Mom." Brittany growls.

"You're back?" Lori asks.

"Yeah. Why do you care if I am?" Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"You're my daughter Brittany." Lori states.

"Not anymore. You lost me a long time ago." Brittany clarifies.

"Can we talk?" Lori asks.

"No. Now go away before I'll make you." Brittany says harshly.

"Very well then." Lori leaves sadly.

"Britt you alright?" Santana asks in concern.

"Yeah. Let's eat." Brittany sits back down.

XxXx

Sam is at his house with his wife.

"Sam!" His wife yells.

"Yeah honey?" Sam looks up from the TV looking at his wife.

"What are you doing sitting there?" His wife walks in putting her heels on.

"Sorry baby." He gets up and gives her a hand.

"Sam you okay?" She looks into his eyes.

"No. I feel so stupid betraying Brittany when we were younger. Brittany took care of me and I let her down." Sam looks down.

"Sam this is your mothers fault. Not yours. Those drugs weren't Brittany's."

"I told the cops that they were Mercedes. How can I betray the one person who took care of me my whole life?" Sam tears start to form.

"Honey you have to make it right by Brittany. Sometimes you have to undo the bad to make peace with the good baby. Brittany will forgive you." Mercedes wipes his tears.

"What if she doesn't? I can't take it anymore. I have to see her."

"Explain to her what happened that night." Mercedes stroke his cheeks.

"Okay. I miss her."

"I know baby. Now let's go out and have fun with my parents."

"Okay." They both leave.

XxXx

Dani is at home going through Santana's things. She's trying to find everything that she can about trying to trick Santana into signing some papers. Dani hears the door and puts everything back into place. She goes downstairs to her beautiful wife.

"Hi baby." Dani greets.

"Hi."

"Where were you all day?"

"Oh. I went out with Brittany and some of my old friends."

"Cool. Did you have fun?" Dani fake smiles.

"Yeah. It was nice." Santana takes her shoes off.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Actually Brittany and I are having dinner together. Tristan wanted a family dinner."

"Babe come on. Brittany still has the hots for you."

"Dani anybody will have the hots for me. I mean I am hot." Santana gestures her body.

"Okay Miss hotshot." Dani laughs.

"Honey I will be fine. Brittany knows the deal."

"I guess."

"Brittany's mom showed up today. Brittany was upset."

"Wow. Her mom?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Are you sure about this?" Dani really wants her to say no.

"Tristan wants this. I have to go to the food store in a minute. Dani don't worry. I love you." Santana kisses her.

"I love you too."

"Good." Santana walks upstairs.

Dani text Puck about what Santana just said. She needs this plan to go right or she will fail.

XxXx

Santana and Marley are walking around the store.

"So how's Jake?"

"Okay. He was talking to me about kids."

"Are you ready for them?"

"I don't know San. Maybe." Marley shrugs.

"How's Mary?"

"She's fine. Have you spoken to him?"

"To who?" Santana knows who Marley is talking about.

"Dad. Have you spoken him?" Marley crosses her arms and looks at her big sister.

"No." Santana huffs.

"San. Really? Why?"

"Marley dad has to come to me. He's been so busy with his new wife."

"Santana our dad was a man-whore. I get it but it's always been me and you San. We might have another sibling out there. Who knows?" Marley shrugs.

"Yeah. He left us Marley for some new bitch who just wanted his money."

"His new wife is a bitch San, but still." Marley reasons.

"I have't seen him in months maybe years."

"I saw him last week. You know he lives here in LA San. You just don't want to face him."

"My point. He's just going to talk shit about me having Tristan at 19.

"Santana 19 is young, but not that young. At least you didn't get pregnant at 16 or 17. You and Brittany were already out of high school going into college. Dad bitches about everything." Marley tells her sister.

"I know. I can't stand that Lisa bitch. I might not like dad right now, but I hate how that whore is treating him. She reminds me of a desperate housewife." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Well she is a whore." Marley agrees.

"Thank you."

"Santana but still. Call him tomorrow or at least go see him. Let him see Tristan."

"Fine I'll call him, but don't expect me to be happy about it." Santana pouts.

"Good now let's go cook." Marley kisses her cheek.

XxXx

Brittany is sleeping on her couch. She hears a knock and groans. Brittany gets up and opens the door and she's pissed. Her mother is standing in front of her door.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed you." Lori said.

"Why is everyone following me?"

"Brittany I need help."

"With what? Your addiction? No way Lori. Not gonna happen." Brittany hisses.

"I'm done with that life Brittany. I've been clean for a year."

"What do you want from me a drug free certificate? Brittany gives her mom the Quinn Fabray HBIC look.

"No. Just forgiveness. I've done some fucked up thing to you and your siblings. You, Sam, Miranda and Kenny."

"Speaking of Miranda and Kenny. Where the fuck are they anyway? Last time I saw Miranda she was taking off with some boy she met in fucking London. As for Kenny I heard he went into the air force or some shit."

"Yes they both did just that. They asked about you yesterday."

"So? I have nothing to say to them. I don't want to talk to Sam either. The nerve of him stopping by my house."

"Brittany don't do this to your family."

"Family! Are you fucking kidding me?!

"Can I come in?" Lori asks calmly.

"Why? So you can steal my money again for drugs?" Brittany crosses her arms.

"It wasn't like that!" Lori yells.

"Look come in and shut up before you cause a scene." Brittany looks around.

"Fine." Lori walks in and looks around to see what she can take.

"Don't even think about it Lori. I know you." Brittany slams the door shut making Lori jump.

"Brittany that was one time and you know it. You can't take all of this anger out on your siblings." Lori tells her.

"One time? I used to get up in the middle of the night watching you snort lines with different types of men. You let them fuck you for money while you were married to dad. No wonder how you got pregnant with Sam. I'm fucking pissed that you're even here in my living room! You will never change and you know that! You made dad leave Lori!"

"That was a mistake Brittany! I didn't have anything after I got laid off."

"You got the laid part right. After Uncle Jerry died he left us a great amount of cash. You tricked dad into signing those papers to give us up and take all of his money." Brittany remind her.

"Brittany give me another chance to make it right." Lori Begs.

"No! You left us for another man. You left us in the street. I had to take care of Sam then he turned on me because of you! I wished dad never met you!" Brittany yells.

SLAP

"You will not talk to me like that you little bitch!" Lori yells.

"You're not the boss of me bitch! You haven't been a mother ever since I was 14. I love my life now. I'm not going to let you ruin it again."

"Why because of Santana and your son?" Lori raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They both make me happy. I have a son now. You're not allowed to see him or Sam. Miranda and Kenny aren't either."

"Santana is still the little whore that I know." Lori pushes Brittany's buttons.

"Ahhh!" Brittany charges at her mother and they begin to fight.

Alan walks through the door and runs over to the two women. Alan pulls Brittany off of Lori.

"What is going on here?! He yells.

"She slapped me! She was talking about Santana!" Brittany has blood leaking out of her nose.

"Lori you shouldn't be here. The neighbors called 911 because they heard yelling. Now you need to leave." He points out.

"Fine." Lori storms out with a bloody nose and a busted lip.

"B you okay?"

"Yeah. She had to be high off that shit. I don't want her around my son."

"She won't be. Promise."

"Look I'm going to go see Santana. We need to figure out some more things."

XxXx

Brittany and Santana are sitting on the couch drinking some wine. Marley took Tristan over her house so they could talk.

"What happened to your face B?"

"My mother San."

"Britt what the hell?"

"She started it. Look let's talk about something else." Brittany wants to change the subject.

"Okay. So how's everything?" Santana asks.

"Great. Still trying for the dance studio, but I know they're going to tell me to heal first."

"Remember when we helped Mike pull a prank on Sue?"

"Yeah. Sue was pissed when she found a naked painting of in her office." Brittany laughs.

"Sue tortured for 2 weeks." Santana laughs.

"That was so funny. She canceled practice." Brittany scoots closer to Santana.

"Yeah. I'm glad Tristan loves you."

"Hey that's my son San. No matter what happens to me he's always going to be." Brittany strokes her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Britt please." Santana looks into her baby blues.

"San I can't stop thinking about you. Is that so wrong?" Brittany sets her wine on the table.

"Brittany I'm married. To Dani." Santana shows Brittany her ring.

"Not tonight." Brittany slides off her wedding ring and sets it on the table.

"Britt? What are you…?" Santana was interrupted by a kiss.

"Stop talking San." Brittany whispers against her lips.

"Okay." Santana kisses Brittany back.

Brittany pulls Santana onto her lap. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck. Their tongues fight for dominance. Brittany deepens the kiss making Santana moan into her mouth. Santana can feel Brittany's cock poking her. She feels the wetness in her panties. Santana pulls back.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks.

"Take me upstairs. Now." Santana Demands.

"Yes ma'am." Brittany picks her up. Santana wraps her legs around Brittany's waist. Brittany is basically running up the stairs. She kicks Santana's door open and runs over to the bed laying Santana down. Santana strips within seconds. Brittany starts to undress but she's having no luck with her pants. The zipper is stuck. Santana props herself on her elbows.

"Britt hurry up." The Latina whines.

"I'm trying. My fucking zipper is stuck San." Brittany keeps trying but she's still not having any luck.

"Fuck." Santana gets up and digs through her drawer. She finds a pocket knife she always carry with her just in case an asshole wants to fuck with her. She cuts the zipper open. Santana throws the knife away and pulls Brittany pants and boxers down with force.

"Damn San."

"Britt come on. I'm horny!"

Brittany picks her up again and lays her down. Brittany is on top of her kissing her neck.

"Britt." Santana moans out.

"Yeah baby?" Brittany bites on her neck knowing it's going to leave a mark.

"I want to suck your cock so bad." Santana says.

"You sure you want this huge cock in that mouth?"

"Yes. Let me suck it." Santana got her knees instantly.

"Suck my cock."

"Okay." Santana takes Big B into her mouth.

"Oh shit. San." Brittany moans.

"You like that?" Santana sucks again.

"Yeah San. Oh my god." Brittany breathes out.

"You taste so good. Such a huge cock I'm sucking." Santana sucks Brittany as she licks around the tip and head of her cock.

"FUCK! SAN!" Brittany yells. Brittany grabs her hair making her bob her head back and forth.

Santana continues to go work on Brittany's cock. She sucks, licks, squeezes, & Strokes the girl's cock. Brittany eyes roll back when Santana deep throats her. Santana grabs Brittany's ass making her cock go deeper down her throat. Santana moans around her cock sending vibrations to it.

"San I'm cumming hard." Brittany is panting.

"Cum for me baby." Santana attaches her mouth back onto Brittany's cock. Santana squeezes Britt's balls and it was a done deal.

"Sanny!" Brittany cum deep inside of the Latina's hot mouth.

"Hmm. How was that?" Santana lips the rest of her cum up.

"Amazing. Now it's my turn. Get your ass on the bed and spread them Missy."

"Yes Soldier." Santana does what she is told.

"Hmm. Such a nice little pussy I see here." Brittany takes her index finger and plays with Santana's folds.

"Britt eat me." Santana whines.

"Not until I say so. I'm in charge here." Brittany continues to tease Santana. Brittany takes a real long lick inside of Santana.

"Oh shit!" The Latina moans.

Brittany digs into Santana. This is what she has been waiting for ever since she has gotten back. Brittany was the best pussy eater. Well to Santana she was. Brittany is holding Santana's thighs while she eats her out. Santana props herself up to look at the blonde eating her like she was her last meal. Santana takes her hand and puts it on Brittany's head.

"Yes Britt! Right there!" Santana moves her hips into the blonde.

"You taste amazing San. Pussy so fucking good." Brittany dives back into her meal.

"Oh god B. Please don't you ever stop." Santana is on the edge of cumming.

"You like that baby?" Brittany sucks her clit hard.

"Fuck Britt! Yes I love it!" Santana moans out.

Brittany sticks two digits inside Santana's tight pussy. Santana screams. Brittany is now licking her clit. Santana's eyes can't help but to roll back. Santana is so close.

"I'm close B."

"You cumming baby?" Brittany works her fingers harder.

"Yes! Oh shit! I'm cumming B!"

"Cum for me!" Brittany fucks Santana harder with her fingers.

"Britt!" Santana comes all over Britt's fingers. Brittany takes her digits out and sucks on her fingers.

"Hmm. So good."

"Britt please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"Aww. Does the little baby want Big B to fuck her pussy?" Brittany coos.

"Yes. Please B." Santana begs.

"On my terms." Brittany settles herself on her knees in between Santana's legs. She takes her hard cock and rubs the tip on Santana's clit.

"Will you stop teasing me?" Santana growls in frustration.

"Nope." Brittany teases the girl again. Brittany has pre-cum coming out of her cock and spreading it on Santana's clit.

"Britt baby. I need you so bad." Santana is throbbing at this point.

"How bad?" Brittany pushes her cock through Santana's folds.

"Fuck. So bad. I'll do anything. Please." Santana pouts.

"Okay." Brittany plunges inside of Santana's pussy stretching her.

"Yes! Fucking stretch me with that big dick." Santana moans.

"Oh yeah. God that feels so good." Brittany moans.

"Britt fuck me deeper!" Santana moans out.

"As you wish." Brittany did just that.

"Yes Britt!"

"Ugh shit San!" Brittany pushes harder.

"EEEKKK!" Santana shrieks.

"Take it San." Brittany goes faster.

"Yeah. Pound me like a little slut B."

"Yeah you're my slut San." Brittany take the Latina's legs and spread them open further so she can go deeper.

"Yes. Your dick feels so good." Santana pulls Brittany closer by her dog tags that's hanging around her neck. Santana kisses Brittany and moans into her mouth as Brittany continues to pound her pussy.

"You like this dick? Taking it hard in the tight little cunt?" Brittany pounds Santana faster.

"Yes! I'm cumming!"

"Cum on my cock!" Brittany growls.

"Fuck!" Santana comes hard on Brittany's dick.

"San!" Brittany releases hot cum into Santana's warm pussy.

"I wanna ride you." Santana flips them over to where she's on top. Brittany settles herself against the headboard.

"Ride my cock." Britt gives a sharp smack to Santana's ass letting her know she can move. Santana starts to ride her cock.

"Hmm." Santana loves being stretched.

"Fuck that's hot." Brittany has her hands on Santana's hips.

"Yeah." Santana gripped Brittany's shoulders for leverage.

"Does that feel good?" Brittany whispered, her hands gripping Santana's plump butt.

"Yeah so fucking good!"

"You like this dick?" She grasped Santana's ass and smacked it roughly to make the smaller girl gasp.

"Hmm I love your dick!" The brunette moans.

"So fucking naughty. Hopping on my big dick." Brittany tightens her hold on San's ass, Brittany kept the Latina still and pumped her hips up in a fast pace, making her skin smack against Santana's. Santana was gripping her hold onto the Blonde. Brittany was hitting all of those right spots over and over again making the Latina moan louder.

"Brittany harder!" She demands.

"Only for you." Brittany lifts Santana up by her thighs and thrusts up inside of the Latina. Santana's tits began to bounce each time the blonde thrusts up inside of her. Brittany balls began swinging against her pussy. They are making beautiful music together as their skin meet each time.

"God that feels so good baby." Santana forces out.

"Oh fuck, your pussy feels too fucking good, I'm about to come."

"Hmm keep fucking me like that soldier!" Santana rakes her nails onto Brittany's abs as she continues to ride her.

"You like when Big B fucks that dirty pussy?" Brittany smacks her ass.

"I love it. Big B fucks me so good. Britt your scar baby." Santana throws her head back when Brittany's scarred tip hits her spot again.

"What about it? Oh shit."

"It feels really good in my pussy. Especially the fucking tip. Oh god Britt that's it baby." Santana pulls gently on the Blondes dog tags. Santana is moving her hips in ways Brittany didn't know she had.

"Oh my damn San. Right there. Ride my cock." Brittany helps the girl by gripping her hips and moving her faster than before.

"Oh shit Britt. Hmm fuck me Sargent Pierce."

"Oh yeah say that again." Brittany likes the sound of that.

"Hmm I love when you fuck me with that big cock Sargent. Making me feel so fucking good." Santana feels Brittany rolling her hips making her dick hit every single spot that hasn't been reached in 5 years.

"Sargent Pierce! Don't stop!" Santana cries out.

"How much do you love Big B Private?" Brittany smacks her ass with both hands.

"So fucking much. Big B is the best cock ever!" Santana moves once again. Riding Brittany was her favorite.

"What's my name baby?"

SMACK

"Sargent Pierce!" Santana yells.

"Don't you forget it rookie."

"You fuck me so good Sargent, making my pussy feel so good."

"Yeah you like the way Big B salutes inside that tight pussy babe?"

"Oh yeah. Fuck. I want you to unload your nut inside of me Sargent!"

"You gonna come around my cock?" Brittany's thrusts just keep getting more powerful by the second.

Yes Sargent Pierce! I'm cumming so hard baby! She can feel the coiling in her stomach. Santana is going to cum so hard around Brittany's dick.

"Cum for me maggot!" Brittany rubs the Latina's swollen clit in the way that she likes it.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Santana chants out a series of yes's to Brittany.

"I'm gonna come inside of you Private Lopez." Brittany jackhammers into Santana's pussy rubbing her clit faster.

"Oh yeah, fill me up, please." Santana has her head thrown back in the sexiest way with a little bit of slob starting to leaking out of the corner of her mouth while her eyes are rolled to the back of her head.

"I'm Cumming Private!" Brittany pounds her pussy at a rapid speed.

"SARGENT PIERCE! YES BABY! OH GOD! AHHHHHH!" Santana cums so hard that she squirted all over the tall blonde making her sees stars.

"FUCK PRIVATE LOPEZ! AHHHHH!" Brittany ejaculates hard inside of Santana. Brittany slides down the headboard as her head hits the pillow. Santana falls on top of her. At this point all you hear is them panting. Santana is trying to catch her breath, but damn.

"San?" Brittany rubs her sweaty back.

"Hmm." Santana gets out.

"You okay baby?"

"That was so hot."

"I guess that's a yes." Brittany laughs.

"That felt so good B." Santana says sleepily.

"Yeah it did. Go to sleep babe."

"M'kay." Santana is knocked the fuck out.

"I love you San." Brittany kisses her head and falls asleep herself.

End of Chapter 7: Once Again. How was the sex scene? I hope you guys liked it. I will be doing the BBQ party. That will be chapter 15 because right now I want to focus on Brittana. Chapter 15 will reveal everything. Mercedes and Marley finally made their appearance in the story. Jake will come along and so will the rest of the Gleeks. I will have a chapter called the Reunion. So is 30 Chapters okay guys? I will have a flashback next chapter. The Flashback will be about Brittany and her family's past. Alan is in the flashback and so is Santana. I will do a flashback on Santana's past in chapter 9. I know it seems weird that Marley is her sister, but that will be explained in Chapter 9. Everyone will be back in chapter 8. Dani is one sketchy bitch huh? Sweet Lady Kisses 


	8. Chapter 8: For Old Time's Sake

Chapter 8: For Old Time's Sake

Brittany feels someone playing with her dog tags. She wakes up and looks over at Santana who's just humming one of her songs.

"Morning beautiful." Brittany groggily says.

"Hi." Santana says huskily.

"You okay?" Brittany sits up.

"Yeah I'm fine B. Last night was so amazing." Santana says while laying her head on Brittany's chest.

"It sure was San. I don't regret a damn thing." Brittany rubs her hands up and down on Santana's arms.

"I don't either." Santana kisses Brittany lips.

"I gotta get going San." Brittany says as she breaks the kiss.

"But why?" Santana pouts.

"I have to handle some business today and also I have to go find me a studio."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean that I don't like you leaving B. Will I see you later?"

"Yeah babe. I'll see you later." Brittany gets out of the bed.

"Hmm nice ass B." Santana bites her lip as Brittany slides her boxes her on.

"You saw it last night." Brittany giggles.

"Will you come and see me on set?" Santana slides some clothes on.

"Yeah sure." Brittany kisses her quickly.

"I'll miss you." Santana says.

"I'll miss you too S."

"Bye B."

"Bye." Brittany leaves Santana house.

Santana sits down on her bed. She and Brittany had sex last night and it was the best sex ever. Santana runs her hand though her hair and gets up to go make herself some coffee. Santana has a lot of thinking to do.

XXXX

Brittany finally makes it home. She freshens up for the day because she and Alan have a lot of hit to do. Brittany sits down on her couch locks her fingers together and has her forehead on them. She takes a deep breath and just thinks about the time her Dad finds out about her mom.

_Flashback_

_Brittany is outside of her house for the first time in 3 months. She's been staying with Santana and Alan within those months. Brittany hears yelling on the other side. She sticks her key into the locks and unlocks the door. She sees her father holding up some papers in her mother face._

"_You tricked me into signing these damn papers?! They're my kids too Lori!" Tim Pierce yells._

"_It's no big deal. They need someone home with them at all times Tim!" Lori yells at her husband._

"_No big deal? Woman have you gone insane? These are my kids Lori. I will not leave them because you let Brittany lie for you about that Chuck guy!" _

"_Why are you so upset? You're never home!"_

"_STOP IT!" Brittany yells._

_Her parents looks at her. Tim walks over to Brittany, but is stopped by Lori._

"_No, you will not touch her." Lori walks over to her younger daughter._

"_She's mine Lori!"_

"_No those papers says it all."_

"_Stop!" Brittany yells once more._

"_Brittany I'm sorry about this. I am." Tim apologizes._

"_It's fine. I couldn't do this anymore."_

"_Where have you been?" Lori asks._

"_Over Alan's and Santana's. It's less drama there. I've seen the cops come over here like 7 times within these 3 months."_

"_Britt why didn't you tells us where you were?" Lori frowns._

"_You're joking right? The yelling and screaming. You guys were scaring Sam. Kenny was going to come and get me anyway." Brittany says._

"_Brittany things will get better." Tim says._

"_I hope so." Brittany walks to the kitchen and grabs some sandwiches and drinks. She walks back out putting her bag back on._

"_Britt where are you going?" Lori asks._

"_Over Santana's. I was going to stay home, but you guys need to work some things out." Brittany leaves._

_The next day Brittany, Alan, Santana, & Quinn are walking to her house. They all see a nice Mercedes-Benz in the driveway. Tim is talking to a lady and some man in a suit. They also see some bags that are set beside Tom's feet. They all run over to them._

"_Mr. P, everything okay?" Alan asks._

"_No son it's not. Guys this is Alice Moore and James Hill. They are my lawyers." Tom introduces them._

"_Hey." They all said in unison._

"_Nice to meet you all." Alice and James said._

"_Dad what's going on?"_

"_B a lot has gone down in 3 months. I can't explain everything baby."_

"_Explain what?" Brittany asks._

"_Your mother and I are getting a divorce. I came home last night and saw your mother with that Chuck guy again."_

"_Dad do the others know?"_

"_Yes. Sam is in his room crying. Honey your mom tricked me into signing papers saying that I didn't want you guys."_

"_Huh? Mr.P how could she? They're yours." Santana says._

"_I know San, but if she shows that to the court I'm fucked."_

"_Maybe I can help." Quinn says._

"_Help how?" Alice asks._

"_Well my mom is a lawyer too. I could ask if she can make some calls to people that she knows. Also my dad can look into this Chuck guy and see if he has any felonies." Quinn says._

"_Thank you Q." Tim hugs her._

"_No problem." Quinn smiles._

"_Honey I will be gone for a few days."_

"_Mr. P that's not a good idea. I think you should stay home. Look Mrs. P could put this down as abandonment. Brittany is only 14 sir. Sam is 13. They could get you for this because they're underage." Alan explains._

"_Tim he's right. Lori will get full custody of the kids if you do leave." James said._

"_I can't be in the same house as her." Tim sighs._

"_Dad the barn in the back yard. We can build that into your own home. Look you're still here. You don't have to be in the house."_

"_Yeah. Let us help you with this." Santana says._

"_Are you guys sure? I don't want to put you guys into my drama." _

"_We go you." Quinn says._

"_Well then I'm gonna stay."_

"_Yes!" They all cheer and hug him._

_End of Flashback (For Now)_

Brittany shakes her head. She smiled because her dad stayed and didn't want to give up. Brittany sighs and grabs her keys to head over Mike's.

XXXX

Santana is walking to her trailer. She stops when she sees her brother standing there with flowers. She huffs and continues to walk.

"Hey sis." Puck greets.

"Hi."

"San I know Brittany told you what happened."

"Puck I told you not to mess with her. You have to realize that Brittany is going to be in my life. We have a son together Puck. Brittany is here to stay. Now you have a cut on your lip because you fucked with her."

"Santana, Brittany is not who you think she is." Puck tries to tell her.

"Puck. Brittany is still the same. She's just broken. She almost fucking dies over there and I had no idea where she was. Our son loves her to death and Brittany loves him. Why can't you see that he's happy now? Dani is great, but it's nothing like having your other parent her with you." Santana explains.

"Santana I have no problem with Tristian being happy. Brittany left for five years sis. Do you know how hard it was to watch you fall apart? My baby sister was hurt by the girl she's been with ever since the 8th grade. I was hurt seeing you fall to your knees and look up at the sky asking "Why did she leave me?" Puck reminds her.

"Puck I'm sorry. I was heartbroken, but Brittany is here and she makes me feel good now. She's back and I'm happy."

"Tana just be careful. You're married to Dani now."

"I know P. Look I'm going to get dressed for the scene I have to shoot." Santana takes the flowers.

"Okay. I'll call you later."

"Okay. I do love you Puck."

"I love you baby sis." Puck kisses her head and head to work.

XXXX

Brittany stopped at the Changs for a while.

"Who's the pretty baby?" Brittany plays with Hailey.

"You're so good with her Britt." Mike smiles.

"I love kids."

"So where are you headed?" Tina asks.

'"Oh I have a meeting with Alan."

"Oh Britt tell Alan that the kids love him. He did well for his first time."

"I will T." Brittany kisses Hailey's head.

"So how do you feel about your mom being back? The Dancer asks.

"Weird. Sam is back and now she is." Brittany sighs.

"Things will get Better B." Tina says.

"Thanks T. I hope so."

"Oh I made some meatball subs for lunch. You want to take some?"

"Oh god yes. Thank you T."

"No problem." Tina gets up to get the food.

"Have faith Britt." Mike says.

"I will Mike." Britt smiles at him.

XXXX

Quinn is cooking until she hears a knock. She opens the door and anger rises.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Nice to see you too Quinn."

"Get the fuck off of my property Lori."

"Mind if I come in?" Lori tries to step in but Quinn pushes her back.

"Yes I do mind. Now why are you here?"

"Quinn, I know Brittany is back."

"I can tell. Nice shiner you got there." Quinn smirks.

"Look, I'm not here to fight."

"Yeah because you will lose again a pregnant woman Lori. Now what the fuck do you want?"

"I need a favor from Brittany."

"Go to her."

"No, you're easy. Just like you were in high school." Lori smirks. Quinn clenches her jaw.

"Easy? We should just all thank Paula DeAnda because she made that song just for you. Lori. You're the biggest slut here in LA. I'm surprise Tim stayed married to you for so long. You have had so much cum drip out of your pussy they should call you a cum machine. You don't scare me. I know a friend who could put you in jail for a long time for what you have done to Brittany and Sam. Mostly Brittany. Not get the fuck off of my property before I call the cops." Quinn threatens.

"As you wish. Tell Brittany she has another thing coming." Lori walks off.

"Bitch!" Quinn yells slamming her door locking it.

XXXX

Mercedes knocks on a door. It opens revealing Kurt.

"Hi Cedes." Kurt hugs his longtime friend.

"Hi Kurt."

"So what bring you by?" He closes the door behind them.

"Sam wants to see Brittany." Mercedes blurts out.

"He does?"

"Yeah." The black diva nods.

"Cedes that's going to be hard considering from what Rachel has told me Brittany doesn't want to see him. Their mother showed up at her doorstep the other day."

"What? She's in town?"

"Yep. Brittany kicked her ass."

"Kurt we have to get them together again."

"Let's go see Brittany then. She's with Alan."

"Okay let's go then."

"Blaine!" Kurt yells.

"Yeah babe?" Blaine walks into the living room.

"Wanna go see Britt?"

"Sure. Let's go."

XXXX

"This is some fucking bullshit." Brittany says as she slams some pictures on the table.

"Britt how did someone get pictures of us going in on Abdul's men?" Alan asks as he goes through them.

"Roger had to be working for someone. There's no way that someone should have gotten these Al. That means that situation we were in shouldn't have happened." Brittany says.

"Guys how is this Roger's doing? He's in the pictures." Holly tells them as she shows them one.

"What?" Brittany grabs the picture from her hands and looks at it. Holly is right Roger is in these pictures, but why him?

"B look." Alan shows her the picture.

"Is that….?" Brittany eyes widen.

"That's Santana and Quinn B!" Alan yells.

"Why are they in this picture?" Holly asks.

"There's no way Santana and Quinn was in fucking South Carolina!"

"Wait that's where you were getting treated right?" Holly asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"B, Santana said she didn't know you were hurt and Quinn didn't either." Alan says.

"Does Santana or Quinn have family there?" The taller Blonde asks.

"No. Santana doesn't. I don't think Quinn does. Do they?" Alan looks over to Brittany.

"I don't know." Brittany shakes her head.

"Damn. So now Santana and Quinn is involved in this." Holly sighs.

"Wait. Who's the guy talking to them?" Brittany tries to examine the guy, but she can't.

"What guy?" Holly scoots over so she could see.

"He has his back turned. We can't identify him." Alan says.

"Why Quinn and Santana?" Brittany questions.

"I don't know Britt." Holly shrugs.

"Who's doing this B? So if Roger is not the one who betrayed us, who did?" Alan asks.

"Alan, someone set Roger up to do this. That's just thing Roger had a lot of confidence that night when it all happened. We get close to killing the ambassador of Afghanistan, then all of a sudden BOOM everything falls into shit."

"You and I shot him B. He fell into a ditch."

"Did he? Al think about it. We got attacked by another group of men. It was so blurry Alan we couldn't see or remember anything."

"Dammit!" Alan throws the pictures.

"Okay guys. We have to keep digging. Brittany go talk to Santana. Alan you need to talk to Quinn."

"Okay let's go." Brittany grabs her stuff and leaves with Alan. Someone watches them and smirks evilly.

XXXX

Brittany walks up onto Santana's porch and bangs on her door. Santana opens the door and sees that Brittany is upset.

"B what's up?" Santana asks.

"We need to talk inside."

"Okay. Come in."

"Thanks."

"Sure." Santana closes the front door.

"Santana would you ever lie to me?" Brittany pinches the bridge of her nose.

"No B. Why?"

"Explain this to me then." Brittany slams the picture on the table.

"What is this?" Santana picks up the picture and her eyes widen.

"Care to explain?"

"Where did you get this?" Santana looks up at the Blonde.

"From somewhere. Santana explain that to me."

"Britt I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!" The blonde yells.

"Britt this picture is classified. You basically have to hack into the government's computer to get this type of shit."

"Huh?"

"Britt I was in a witness protection program."

"A what?"

Little did they know someone was taking pictures of them.

XXXX

Dani is at her safehouse looking for information that could send Brittany away for good. Rachel walks in.

"This is an outrage!" The short girl yells.

"Hello to you too Rachel." Dani says sarcastically.

"Dani I'm going to tell them."

"The hell you are!" Dani stands up.

"Dani this has gone on far enough. I hate lying to them."

"Rachel. You do not want me to destroy you. I have pictures for the whole world to see. A video that links that could destroy you. Do you want that?" Dani glares at her.

"Then destroy me Dani. This is coming out. Even if my life is over." Rachel walks out.

"So be it little girl." Dani says to herself.

XXXX

"You were in a what?!" Alan yells.

"A witness protection program." Quinn says.

"Why?"

"Alan that's something you and Britt cannot know about."

"Quinn you and Santana were in South Carolina 4 months ago! Brittany was there!" Alan yells.

"She was?"

"Wait. You didn't know?"

"No! If I did, Santana and I would have went to go see her."

"Quinn why would someone go after you and Santana?" Alan asks his best friend.

"Alan I can't tell you. I could lose everything. Even my baby."

"Quinn. I would never let anyone hurt you. Brittany won't either. The same shit goes for Santana, Tristian and everyone else we love. Do you guys not trust us enough?" Alan questions.

"Al we do. If I tell I could die and so could Santana. Even Tristian. What I can tell you is that they have eyes everywhere Al. They're watching me right now." Quinn says.

"Fuck! Quinn who are these people?" Alan is on his knees with his head in Quinn's belly.

"Al I'm sorry, but I can't say nothing." Quinn runs her hand though his hair.

"Q please?" Alan sobs.

"Al do you trust me?" Quinn let's a tear fall as she sits down on the floor and let the older man cry.

"Y-y-yes." Alan cries.

"Then trust me honey."

"Just hold me." Alan cries harder. He wants to protect Quinn.

"Al it's okay."

"I-I j-just w-want t-to p-protect y-you a-and S-Santana." He stutters out.

"I know baby. Don't worry about us." Quinn rubs his head.

Alan just cuddles into Quinn and Rubs her belly. They fall asleep on the couch a few hours later with Alan spooning Quinn. Little did they know someone was taking pictures of them.

End of Chapter 8: For Old Time's Sake. Guys I am so sorry about no updating. I just got a new computer. Hopefully this was a good chapter. This story has a lot of secrets that you guys don't know about. Chapter 9 will have a flashback about Santana. I will do another Flashback about Brittany in Chapter 10. Who do you guys think Santana and Quinn saw? Marley will return and so will Finn. Rachel will talk to Brittany next chapter. Sam will have a talk with Santana. Puck and Alan will have a fight. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	9. Chapter 9: Volcano

Chapter 9: Volcano

Sorry for the wait. There's a little bit of smut in this chapter.

Santana wakes up from a slumber. She looks around and notices that she's in her living room. She stands up and yawns. Santana looks around and she doesn't see Brittany anywhere. Santana walks to her kitchen and see Brittany drinking some hot chocolate. Santana speaks up.

"Hey."

"Hey San." Brittany sips on her hot chocolate.

"Britt I'm sorry."

"Santana. I can protect you sweetheart. You know that. Quinn does too."

"Brittany it's not that simple, we could get killed."

"Santana who am I?"

"A soldier."

"Exactly. Now whoever is after you doesn't even know me. I will kill them or it with my bare hands. I would do anything to protect you and my son. Quinn also." Brittany states.

"I know B. I'm scared about losing you." Santana confesses.

"San don't worry about me. I've been though worse."

"Okay. I'll call Quinn and tell her that we need to talk."

"Okay. I'm meeting Alan." Brittany kisses her head and leaves.

"Fuck." Santana runs her hands through her hair.

XxXx

Santana is reading over her lines in her trailer. Santana thinks of the time when she found out that Marley was her sister.

_Flashback_

_Santana is downstairs with Marley baking cookies. Santana always protected Marley because she was different from everyone else in the school. Marley has hung out with her and Brittany plenty of times and they bonded quickly._

"_So how are you and Brittany?"_

"_Good. I love her so much."_

"_Santana you okay?" Marley asks._

"_I heard my mom and dad arguring about something last night. He left and didn't come back until the next morning." Santana tells her._

"_I think I know what it was about." Marley says._

"_What?"_

"_It was about…" Marley gets interrupted by a door slamming._

"_I can't believe you!" Maribel yells._

"_Baby I'm sorry." Alberto apologizes._

_Santana and Marley walks though the doors. Santana looks at her parents._

"_Mom what's going on?"_

"_Get out Alberto!" Maribel screams ignoring Santana._

"_No! He's not going anywhere until I know what's going on." Santana states._

"_You do the honors!" Maribel walks into the kitchen._

"_Papi, lo que esta pasando?" Santana asks in Spanish. Marley understood what she said._

"_Santana, I messed up bebe. I cheated on your mother." Alberto confesses._

"_What? Why?" Santana has tears forming in her eyes._

"_Me and you mother were arguing and I slept with another woman. I was drunk off of my ass."_

"_There's something else, isn't it?" Santana wipes her tears, but they kept on coming._

"_You have another sister." Alberto looks down._

"_WHAT?!" Santana screams._

"_I met this woman named Mary 14 years ago. She got pregnant with my baby."_

"_Mary?" Santana is confused until it hits her. "Marley is my sister?"_

"_Yes honey."_

"_So it's me, Puck, and Marley?" Santana asks._

"_No. You have an older sister named Carla and another brother named Justin."_

"_Dad what the fuck?!" Santana is upset._

_Santana…." Alberto steps towards her._

"_Don't. You. Fucking. Come. Near. Me!" Santana backs away from her father._

"_Santana I'm sorry." Alberto cries._

"_Does Puck know?"_

"_No. Honey you should know that I'm really sorry."_

"_No. you get the fuck out of here Papi. I don't ever want to see you ever again." Santana cries and Marley holds her older sister._

"_Papi just go."_

"_I'm so sorry girls." Alberto leaves._

"_Santana do you hate me?"_

"_Why would I? It's not your fault he cheated Marley." Santana sits on the arm of the couch._

"_So now what?" Her little sister asks._

"_Marley we're related either way it goes. I don't hate you and I never will." Santana hugs her younger sister._

"_I love you San."_

"_I love you little sis."_

_End of Flashback (For Now)_

Santana picks up her phone and looks at the number she hasn't dialed in over 9 years. Santana is still pissed at her father, but Marley is right she's need to talk to him. She dials the number and she hears a male voice.

"Hello?" A husky voice answers.

"Papi?" Santana husks out.

"Santana? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Seems like your number is still the same after all of these years."

"Santana it's good to hear from you."

"I wasn't going to call you. Marley told me too." Santana says.

"Santana you have to let me explain."

"Explain what papi? I was 15 years old when you hit me with that confession. I basically ran to Brittany's house and almost died right then." Santana sniffs.

"Bebe please don't cry. Let Papi make it up to you. I want to see you." Alberto says.

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Honey you have my word. Can I meet my grandson?" He asks.

"What makes you think you deserve to see him? You'll have to ask Brittany."

"Brittany Pierce? She's back home?"

"Yep. She's back for good." Santana tells her father.

"I would love to see her too."

"Papa, Brittany will break your face if she sees you."

"I know, but it's worth it."

"Fine. I'll text you the address."

"Thanks. I do love you Pookie." Alberto uses her old nickname.

"I know papa."

"You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know that."

"I-I love you too papa."

"Glad to know baby."

"Tomorrow?"

"That's sounds good."

"Bye papa."

"Bye pookie." Alberto hangs up.

Santana wipes her tears away. She has to admit, she does missed her papa bear. Santana continues to go over her script until she was called out to set.

XxXx

Brittany walks into a café. She spots Rachel sitting alone drinking coffee. Brittany huffs and walks over to her. Rachel looks up and sees her old friend.

"Rachel Berry." Brittany sits down.

"Brittany S. Pierce." Rachel smiles.

"So you called?"

"Yes. Brittany I fucked up, real bad."

"What the fuck are you talking about Rachel?" Brittany frowns.

"I did something bad and I don't think I can fix it." Rachel looks down.

"Rach, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I'm being blackmailed. My career is over basically."

"Blackmail? For what?"

"Something that happened 5 years ago."

"Rachel, spill it. Now." Brittany uses her tough tone.

"I know about Santana and Quinn being in the witness protection program."

"What?!" Brittany yells making heads turn towards them.

"Look, Santana and Quinn saw something they should have. I think you and Alan should go here." Rachel slides Brittany a piece of paper with an address on it. Brittany reads it.

"Murphy's Mental Hospital?" Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"That's where you'll find Roger." Rachel gets up.

"How did you get this?" Brittany stands up and looks at her short friend.

"I got people Britt. I know about the military too. My Uncle was in it. Good luck." Rachel walks out of the café."

XxXx

Alan is over Quinns house helping her cook dinner. Quinn hears someone knocking on her door, she goes to answer it. She opens it and sees Puck standing there with an angry face.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks.

"Where's Alan?" He barges in.

"Helping me cook and clean. Now why did you just barge into the fucking house?" Quinn asks her baby daddy.

"Can you explain these?" Puck slams some pictures down that were taken from last night.

"Yeah we were crying then we fell asleep. He spooned me. So what?"

"So what? Did you sleep with him?" Puck asks.

"You're joking right? Who the fuck do you think I am Puck? A whore? Don't forget I gave your cheating ass another chance!" Quinn yells.

"Did you fuck him Quinn?! Give me a fucking answer!" Puck yells getting in her face.

"Back the fuck up!" Quinn pushes him away from her.

Puck swing at Quinn but it's blocked by Alan. Quinn screams and falls on her side to dodge the attack. Alan pushes him away roughly.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Alan throws the dish rag to the side.

"You stay out of this Alan!" Puck yells.

"She's four months you dick! You mess with her, you mess with me!" Alan walks closer to him.

"She's my baby mama! Not yours! So fuck off my woman!"

"After what you did, I don't think she's no longer yours bro."

"Look let me take of Quinn. So you can go."

"No. You can. That was not cool."

"Fine." Puck turns to walk away, but balls up his fist and swing at Alan.

Alan ducks and punches Puck in his ribs hard. Puck winces and charges at him, but Alan grabs him by his arm and flips Puck over his body making him crash though Quinn table shattering it. Puck gets up slowly and punches Alan when he got a chance. Alan does a wrestling move on Puck. He does one of Mickie James's move on him. He does her Thesz press on him followed by a couple of punches. Quinn gets up holding her side.

"Alan stop it!" Quinn yells.

Alan stops. He picks up Puck and throws him out of Quinn's house. Alan hugs Quinn while she cries into his shoulder.

XxXx

Sam walks onto Santana's set. He asks a director where her trailer was. The guy points to the trailer in the far corner. Sam walks over to the trailer and knocks. He hear the door unlock and opening revealing the Latina. Santana is shocked that he had the balls to show up.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"Brittany."

"Sorry. Can't help you there Guppy."

"Santana I need to see her. I need to say some things to her."

"Sam there's no way in hell that's going to happen."

"Santana please." Sam begs.

"She will be pissed if she sees you and I told you where she lived." Santana runs her hand through her hair.

"I miss my sister Santana. I need to explain what happened that day."

"The day that changed her life forever. Where's Kenny and Miranda?"

"Kenny is in Georgia and Miranda is still in London." Sam tells her.

"Did your mother put you up to this shit? She's done enough after she showed up at Quinns house."

"What she did what?" Sam asks.

"She showed up and Q's house talking shit." Santana hissed out.

"Santana I didn't know. I told her to stay away from you guys. I know she showed up and Ruby Tuesday because Cedes told me." He told Santana.

"How is she?" She asks about her old friend.

"She's fine. She misses you guys." Sam smiles.

"Sam look I've changed over the years, I could easily forgive you, but Brittany, I don't think she ever will. She took care of you Sam." The Latina said.

"I know. I'm paying for because my sister won't even talk to me. I thought she was dead for the longest until our mother told me she was alive." Sam explains.

"Fine. Sam I swear if your mother put you up to this, I will kill you myself. Do not let her come near us again." Santana warns.

"You have my word Santana." Sam says honestly.

"Here." Santana hands him a piece of paper.

"Thank you Santana." Sam tucks it in his pocket.

"Don't make me regret this."

"I won't. Promise."

"Go see her Sam."

"I will." Sam runs off happily and does a heel click.

"He's still a fucking nerd." Santana laughs while shaking her head closing her trailer door.

XxXx

Finn is working in the garage. Brittany walks in and smiles.

"Hey Finn." She greets.

"Oh hey B." He hugs her.

"So what's going on?" She asks breaking the hug.

"Nothing much. Just working."

"So you and Rachel doing okay?"

"Yeah. I want to have kids with her. I really hope she's pregnant." Finn smiles.

"Congrats dude."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"How's the dance studio thing going?"

"Great. I found a place on Sunset Boulevard. "

"Congrats B."

"Thanks. I gotta go see Santana."

"Okay be safe B."

"I will." Brittany leaves.

XxXx

Santana is in her house cooking. Tristan comes down with his Spiderman action figure.

"Mami?"

"Yes baby?"

"Where's mama?"

"Oh baby I have no idea." Santana stirs the sauce.

Santana hears a knock on her door. She goes to answer it. Her sister Marley is standing there.

"Hey baby sis." Santana hugs her.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to see what you were doing."

"Just cooking." Santana lets her in.

"Auntie Marley!" Tristan Hugs her.

"Hi baby."

"I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too honey." She kisses his cheek.

"So sis, where's Jake?" Santana cuts the oven off.

"Oh he's at home. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant San." Marley beams.

"Finally!" Santana hugs her sister.

"I'm so happy." Marley smiles.

"Me too. I'm going to be an aunt." Santana bounces on her toes.

"Did you call him?"

"Yeah. We're meeting up tomorrow."

"Good. Let him explain. I gotta go sis." Marley kisses Santana and Tristan and leaves.

Another knocks startles Santana. Santana goes to open the door, she smiles when she sees Brittany.

"Hey you." Santana lets her in.

"Hi baby." Brittany sees her son sleeping on the couch.

"I didn't even know he was sleep." Santana shrugs.

"So uh how was your day?" The Blonde sits down.

"Okay. I spoke to my dad."

"Okay. And?" Britt raises an eyebrow.

"We're meeting up tomorrow for lunch."

"What about our son?"

"He's coming too."

"San baby, are you sure that's a good idea?" Brittany stands up and crosses her arms.

"Britt honey, I got this." Santana says with confidence.

"Okay. Oh speaking of which, Christmas is coming up. What does Tristan want?"

"The whole Toy's R Us store." Santana laughs.

"How about a PS4?" Brittany smiles.

"No, you want that." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Duh San. Come on give me a PS4 for Christmas." Brittany whines like a child.

"I'll think about it B." Santana giggles.

"I missed you today." Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist.

"Hmm. I missed you too." Santana puts her head on Brittany's chest.

"What's up San?" Brittany rocks them back and forth.

"A lot. My album, TV Shows, Movies, just everything B."

"Santana don't stress about it."

"I don't need too." Santana sighs.

"Let's put him to bed." Brittany walks into the living room and picks up her son. She takes him upstairs and tucks him in. She kisses his forehead and walks out closing his door.

"He talks about to a lot." Santana is sitting on her bed.

"I love him Santana." Brittany is leaning against the door frame.

"I know. Britt are you sure this is safe? You know what you and I are doing?" Santana asks.

"Yes. Where's Dani?"

"I don't even know B." Santana sighs.

"What me to stay here?"

"Yes please." Santana strips down to her bra and panties.

"Fine by me." Brittany strips to down to her Boxers and wife beater.

"No funny business." Santana smirks.

"Yeah whatever." Brittany spoons Santana from behind. Santana feels Big B poking her.

"Britt! I said no funny business." Santana looks at her.

"Hey not my fault. It's nature." Brittany pushes Santana's panties to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh fuck." Brittany thrusts into Santana from behind.

"Don't stop." Santana moans.

"Hmm." Brittany goes harder.

"Oh fuck Britt!"

"You love my cock?"

"I love it so much. Keep going."

"Take it." Brittany raises Santana's leg up and goes harder.

"Oh right there! Yes!" Santana moans louder.

"So fucking tight San."

"All for you! Britt go faster!"

"As you wish." Brittany goes faster.

"Hmm your dick is so good!"

"I want you to come San." Brittany goes deeper.

"I'm going to come!" Santana screams.

"Yeah come on my cock baby." Brittany reaches around to rub her clit.

"Oh shit! Britt!" Santana screams out her name as she comes.

"Fuck San!" Brittany sends long ropes of cum into Santana.

"Fuck." Santana pants.

"You okay?"

"Damn. We're doing doggy next." Santana giggles.

"Whatever you want San."

"Night B."

"Night baby."

End of Chapter 9: Volcano. Roger will show up soon. Santana and her father will meet next Chapter. Sam and Brittany will finally meet face to face. Also Alan and Quinn will have a special moment next Chapter. Anybody else ready for Brittana to get married? I know I am. Sweet Lady Kisses


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas & Old Crushes

Chapter 10: Christmas & Old Crushes

**Sorry I haven't updated this story. Been busy with my other ones and work. I don't not own anything. This chapter contains smut between Quinn and Alan.**

Brittany feels movement in her bed she groans and opens her eyes to see Alan jumping on it. Brittany pulls the covers over head, but Alan pulls them right back off.

"Al go back to bed." Brittany tries to shut him out.

"B come on. Santana came." Alan whines in a childish way."

"Fine." Brittany throws the covers off of her body.

"Yay!" Alan runs to the living room.

"He's such a dork." Brittany freshens up first then she drags herself to the living room where everyone is there waiting for her.

"Merry Christmas!" They all said in unison.

"Merry Christmas guys." Brittany says to them all.

"Hi mama." Tristan runs over to her holding his new action figure.

"Hi little man." Brittany picks him up and kisses his head.

"Mama open your gift Santa got you." He wiggles his way out of Brittany's arms.

"Alright." She walks over to the tree and picks hers up. She sees who it's from and opens it up. Brittany's eyes widen. It's a Pendant with dancing shoes on it. Brittany smiles at Santana and scoots over to hug her.

"You like it?" Santana asks.

"I love it so much San. This is amazing."

"Here let me help you." Santana puts the necklace on Brittany.

"Wow. This means a lot to me San." Brittany feels tears in her eyes.

"Hey B. This is your dream." Santana hugs the tall blonde again.

"Here's your gift San." Brittany hands the present to Santana.

"Thanks B." Santana opens her gift and squeals with excitement. Brittany got her that new perfume she's always wanted.

"So you like it?"

"Yes! Britt I've always wanted this." Santana bounces up and down like a child.

"I wanted to give you this because you need it." Brittany sits down on the couch.

"I love it. Thank you B." Santana continues to unwrap her presents.

….

Santana is sitting in her office writing a script for Jonah Hill. She hears a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Mami." Tristan runs to her.

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"Nothing. I wanted to see you." He climbs onto Santana's lap.

"Aww you're sweet." She kisses his head.

"Where's Dani?"

"She's on her way home." Santana continues to type.

"Mami can we got on a vacation?" He looks up at her with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah baby. Where?"

"Lake Tahoe. I wanna ski." He bounces on her lap.

"Okay. When do you want to go?" She kisses his head.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's get everyone to go."

"Okay." He leans back into her.

"Let's go order some food."

….

Brittany is eating some food that Quinn cooked for them. She looks over at the blonde who's looking all sad. Quinn tears fills up in her eyes.

"Q you okay?"

"No. I can't believe Puck did those things to me." Quinn tears finally falls.

"Q why are you still with him?"

"B we're having a baby together. I love Puck. I don't understand why he would do that to me." Quinn sniffs.

"Hey its okay Q. Things will get better." Brittany gets up and puts their plates into the sink.

"Thanks B."

"No problem."

"So I got a phone call yesterday."

"From who?"

"some bitch named Juliana."

"Who's she?" Brittany furrows her eyebrows.

"Don't know. Apparently she know Puck." Quinn sighs.

"Want me to kick her ass." Brittany smirks evilly.

"No B." Quinn giggles.

"Okay. Just let me know." She kisses Quinn's head.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Quinn rubs her belly.

"Sure. I'll sleep on the couch." Brittany opens the closet door and puts a blanket and pillow out.

"You don't have to B." Quinn goes to stop her.

"Q you're pregnant. You need space so you can stretch its fine." Brittany hugs her.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you and Alan came back." Quinn goes to sit on couch.

"Yeah me too." Brittany sits beside her. Brittany and Quinn hears the door open.

"Hey girls." Alan comes back with bags full of junk food.

"Hi Al." They both said in unison.

"I brought snacks." He sets the unhealthy food on the table.

"What did you get?" Brittany asks.

"Uh, Gummy worms, Ice cream, Twix, Snickers, kit-kat, cheetos, suckers, and pork rinds." He said naming the foods.

"I'll take the gummy worms." Brittany said.

"Twix. I need some chocolate."

"Sweet." He tosses the snacks to the girls grabbing his own.

"This has been a wonderful Christmas." Alan starts to eat his junk food.

"Agreed." Brittany says with a mouth full of gummies.

"No talking with your mouths full." Quinn says in a motherly tone.

"Thanks mom." Al and Brittany said.

"God I'm stuck with Children." Quinn shakes her head as she turns a movie on.

…..

Quinn walks into the car shop looking for Puck. She sees him talking to Frankie, Quinn walks over to him tapping his shoulder. Puck turns around with a smile.

"Hey Q."

"We need to talk."

"Okay. Follow me." Puck leads Quinn to his office closing the door behind them.

"Yesterday was unacceptable. You do know that right?" Quinn crosses her arms.

"Quinn I'm sorry about that."

"I'm carrying your child Puck. You've could've done damage to the both of us."

"Quinn I…"

"Don't. So who's Juliana?" Quinn asks.

"Shit. Quinn…."

"Who is she Puck?"

"She's pregnant with my child Quinn." Puck confesses.

"Oh I see how it is."

"Quinn…." Puck tires to touch her.

"Save it! We're done!" Quinn storms out of the office.

…..

Brittany walks onto Santana's set looking for her. She knocks on the trailer. Santana opens it smiling at Brittany.

"Hi B." She greets.

"Hey San. What's up?" Brittany sits down on the couch.

"Well Tristan wanted to go on a trip. You know the whole gang."

"Really? Where?"

"Lake Tahoe."

"Fuck yeah. I'm down." Brittany hugs the Latina.

"Awesome. We're leaving tomorrow. I've already order the tickets for us to go." Santana drinks some juice.

"Awesome. I'll help pitch in. I can't wait." Brittany bounces on her toes.

"Okay. I'll call you."

"Okay. Come give me some sugar." Brittany puckers her lips.

Santana giggles and walks over to Brittany to kiss her.

"Hmm." Brittany moans.

"Fuck Britt." Santana moans when Brittany kisses her neck.

"I'll save this for later." Brittany teases.

"Tease!" Santana calls out when Brittany leaves.

….

Alan is over Quinn's house helping her pack some of her stuff so she could stay with him and Brittany. Alan looks over at Quinn with a smile on his face. To be honest, Alan has always liked Quinn in a romantic kind of way, but after that whole thing with Puck he decided to leave it alone. Quinn looks up turning to Alan. Quinn catches him staring.

"What?" She puts some sweats into a bag.

"Quinn you're really beautiful. I can't keep my eyes off of you." Alan gushes.

"Al that's sweet of you. You make me feel beautiful." Quinn sets the bag by the bed.

"I'm always going to be here for you Q." Alan tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know." Quinn looks into his beautiful green eyes.

"Quinn I've liked you for a long time now. I just wanted you to know that."

"You have? Why me?"

"You're special to me Q. There's nobody like you. I made a promise to protect you and I'm going to keep that promise."

"Aww Al. I know you will." She strokes his cheek.

"Forever in my heart."

Thank you." Quinn rests her forehead against his.

"You're welcome." Alan leans in to kiss Quinn.

They kiss for the first time. Alan strokes Quinn's cheek with his hand softly. Quinn places both her hands on the side of his neck. Alan climbs on top of Quinn placing his hands on either side of Quinn's head. He sticks his tongue into her mouth making them both moan. He breaks the kiss sitting up on his knees removing his and Quinn's clothes. Alan's cock bumps Quinn clit.

"Oh fuck." Quinn runs her hands though Alan's hair.

"Quinn we can do this right?" Alan looks down at his long life crush.

"Yeah. I broke up with Puck." Quinn kisses him again.

Alan pulls away grabbing a condom from the drawer. Quinn stops him she shakes her head no and pulls him back into a kiss. Alan lines his cock up with Quinn's entrance. He gives her the are you sure look. Quinn nods. She moans instantly as soon as she's entered.

"Oh fuck." Quinn moans as Alan enters her.

"Wow you feel amazing Q." Alan breathes out.

"Al, you feel so good." Quinn holds the older boy pulling him closer.

"Fuck Quinn." Alan moans.

"Harder."

"You sure I don't want to hurt you."

"Yea I'm sure."

"Okay." Alan goes a little harder with his thrusts.

"Yes! That's it right there!" Quinn wraps her legs around his waist.

Alan looks down at the beautiful girl smiling as he pounds into her. Alan has never had great sex like this before. He kisses Quinn with passion and love. Quinn feels all of that with Alan's kisses. He rises back up picking up the pace of his thrusts. His thrust makes Quinn moan louder.

"Yes!" Quinn screams.

"Oh shit Q! You feel so good baby." Alan throws his head back thrusting faster.

"Yes right there! Fuck Al!" Quinn spreads her legs wider so he could go deeper.

"Quinn you okay? Is this pace okay?" He asked slowing down so he won't hurt Quinn or the baby.

"Yeah it's fine. Shit keep going." Quinn moans again when he picks his pace back up.

"Oh yeah Q. Pussy so wet for my cock. You love making my cock wet?" Alan leans down to bite her neck. Quinn is beyond turned on.

"Oh yeah. You like it when my pussy squeezes around your cock?" Quinn nips his ear.

"Hell yeah. I wanted this for a long time." Alan goes deeper.

"Yeah. Oh yeah. Just like that." Quinn closes her eyes enjoying everything Alan is giving her.

"Oh Quinn!" Alan screams.

"Take my pussy Alan! Take it so hard!" Quinn is beyond screaming now. She runs her hand down his sweaty abs feeling his scars he has.

"Are you okay? You know with your scars and all? Oh fuck!"

"Yeah I'm good. You feel really good Q. Does my cock feel okay?" Alan goes faster making their skin slap together.

"Oh it feels amazing. I love it so much." Quinn feels that coil feeling.

"Quinn I'm going to come." Alan pounds Quinn into the bed.

"OH!" Quinn throws her head back. She's coming. They rests their foreheads together breathing hard.

"You gonna come baby?" Alan puts even more power into his thrusts.

"Yes I'm coming!" Quinn yells.

"Let it go Q." Alan coos.

"OH ALAN!" Quinn comes hard around his cock.

"QUINN!" Alan spurts inside of her pussy.

All you hear is heavy breathing in the room. Quinn pulls Alan closer making him hide his face in the crook of her neck.

"Wow. That was amazing." Quinn said as she comes down from her high.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He looks up[ into her hazel eyes.

"No. Thanks for caring." Quinn pecks his lips.

"Night Q." He falls asleep inside of her.

"Night." Quinn falls asleep.

….

Brittany has her arms around Santana. Santana fell asleep during the movie that they were watching. Santana stirs making Brittany hold her tighter. She's had a good Christmas. Now she's about to spend the New Year with her friends in Tahoe. Brittany's life is amazing right now. Brittany starts to fall asleep until she hears a knock. She gets up out of her bed without waking Santana up. She checks on her son first then she goes to the living room grabbing her gun. She cocks it back reading to use it. Brittany opens her door and her face turns completely red.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Brittany glares at Sam.

"Brittany I came to talk." Sam said.

End of Chapter 10. Ooooohhhhhh Shit. Brother and sister showdown. I hope the sex scene was okay. Chapter 11 will be epic. We're getting closer to the letter. Roger will pop up sooner than you think. Santana will meet her father and Puck will find out about Quinn and Alan. Chapter 11 will have a flashback. Also Chapter 11 will be longer they will be spending a week in Tahoe. Everybody will be back next chapter.


End file.
